


Trial by Fire

by RoseNightenDove



Series: Soulmate Trials [1]
Category: YYH, Yu Yu Hakusho, YuYu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNightenDove/pseuds/RoseNightenDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently defeated by a fire demon on a mission for Koenma, a demonic spirit detective is transferred from her home office in Europe to recover and regain her strength in Japan. Housed with the Spirit Detectives in Japan, will she be able to overcome her trauma and learn to cooperate with the fire in the room, or will she let her fear of burning alive drive her away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaken

_"Mama, what is a soul mate?"_

" _It's your other half. It's the person who completes you and whom you complete as well."_

" _Do we get a soul mate even though we are demons?"_

" _It can happen to anyone."_

" _But, why do people need soul mates? Can't we make ourselves whole alone?"_

_"Yes, but it's more fun in pairs than to go alone."_

_"But how will I know?"_

_"Their touch will tell you, sweetie. Their touch will show you."_

Blue-grey eyes, rich like that of the sea after there's been a storm and there are still clouds hanging over, fluttered open, breaking the memory of a long forgotten age. They stared up from a worn face at the white ceiling to the room. Closing again, eyebrows pulled together as the mind fought to take grasp of her surroundings.

Medical room. She'd failed her latest mission, but how? Why? Wait, what mission? What was she thinking? Why couldn't she remember anything except a moment years before when she'd believed in soul mates and her mom had told her it was more fun to go in pairs?

"She's waking up!" The sound was coming from her right… or was it her left?

Her eyes opened again and she looked around her slowly. Her neck was stiff was the first thing she noticed. How long had she been out? Long enough apparently to grow stiff completely over. She couldn't even move her legs, wait, no that wasn't because of being stiff or injured. There was _something_ on her legs. And something in the way of her view to the ceiling. Not a something, someone. Blue hair, light blue and beautiful long hair, pink sympathetic eyes that stared down into her blue-grey ones with so much concern that she almost worried the pink eyes would start crying soon. Why did that fill her with worry herself.

"Maribella, Maribella can you talk?" the pink eyed woman asked, well more demanded.

Maribella? That's right, her name was Maribella, usually shorted to Ari when she was on a mission. Wait… a mission? Why did missions keep coming to mind?

She licked her lips and tried to speak but the pain-! It felt as if her throat had been seared with fire. Tears of pain pricked Ari's throat but she refused to let them fall. Why, why did she hurt so bad? The pink eyed beauty above her began to cry then, coming down to hug her tightly. A few other places hurt at touch, but Maribella couldn't protest, she could barely move. She reached up to pat at the woman's back as if to sooth her and her eyes caught sight of her hand. Fire had engulfed it as well and it was healing slower than normal. What wasn't covered in bandages was twisted flesh with bright reds where her skin had permanently been altered color wise from the flames.

With the help of the blue-haired woman, she managed to sit up and see more of the room. On her legs was a large dog, almost wolf-sized, perhaps a bit bigger with a coat that was just growing back in. It looked like he too had gone through an ordeal of fire. But he laid on her legs, watching her face as she got situated with rich brown eyes and a deep brown coat. As blue-grey eyes met brown, a name came and she reached her left hand out, which wasn't in much better condition than her right hand, to him. _Tyrus…?_ That was the name of the dog. Tyrus was her dog, her companion. The dog, as if hearing her, lift his head from where it was resting on his paws. He got up and moved up to her side, pressing against it now instead of resting on her legs.

She rested a hand on him and scratched as best she could his favorite spot.

_You will need to color your hair again. It's barely one human finger long now._

The voice that spoke was rich and growly, coming from the dog who nuzzled her leg as if she was one of his own pups.

Her right hand went up to touch the locks that had started to fall in front of her face as she looked down. Brown locks rested against them and she grimaced. She did not like that color. She wanted something more vibrant, something more… exotic, like the demoness she was. Why was she the only one in her family to get brown hair when she was a demon? Why not green waves like her mother, or silvery black like her father? Or better yet…

_I want blue hair. Dark at the top and light on the bottom._ She told the dog.

"Oh Maribella, you don't have to worry about anything. Lord Koenma has already made sure that you are being transferred out of Europe so you can have time to recover and grow back to your normal self!" Botan said, yes the pink eyed one's name was Botan. And Koenma… An image of a toddler with a bad attitude and a binky appeared in her mind and she gave a small smile. Yes, the son of the ruler of the Spirit World. Things were coming back, slowly.

The woman next to her, no the grim reaper next to her kept talking about how she was going to be sent to Japan, to a dojo which specialized with working with the Spirit World's Detectives; how there was a group there that would help her get back to normal.

_Do not worry Maribella, I shall be there with you, and who knows… Maybe your dream was a prophecy?_

Maribella frowned a little and shook her head. She didn't get prophetic dreams. That was her mother's occupation. Her mother could make prophecies about the weather and fate. She was only good at fighting and defending. She'd never had a prophecy before.

_You don't know how fate works Maribella. No one does. Fate is a fickle master and new skills are learned every day._

Tyrus sure was wise for a dog.

_I am not a dog, silly chit. You really have forgotten stuff. I am your familiar, your guardian, and your guide. Seriously get some better color for your hair once you are recovered. I'm seriously tired of brown._

Maribella smiled despite herself and nodded a little. _Blue shall be our next color Tyrus… Blue_.

_Why blue?_

_To symbolize renewal, to symbolize water, to honor mother and father, and to say fuck off fire demons_ , Maribella smuggly announced. _And to say Hello Japan._

 


	2. Two Weeks Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me while I am writing this chapter that I should warn you that this will be slightly Alternate Universe. It will be taking place after the Dark Tournament, but unless it fits into the story, it will be diverging from there into another set of events.
> 
> Also, according to the wikia that I'm going off of, while Hiei will be 4'10'' at the beginning of this fanfiction, he will be growing so she won't be taller than him for long. It says that at the end of the series, an artbook created for the show puts him at 5'3''. I'll be showing this throughout the fanfiction as their relationship grows as well. :) Happy reading!

"Maribella is an air-water demon who works for Lord Koenma as a spirit detective. She's almost like you Kurama!" Botan was saying, with a bright and cheerful smile to cover how worried for her friend she was. "She has been an operative for the last fifteen years or so-"

"Then why is she coming here?" one of the three young men in the room asked. Botan had summoned everyone into one of the open to the outside rooms, hoping to tell them about their guest before Maribella arrived. It was for their own good. While they all might have been requested to remain in the dojo that Genkai had owned before her death at the Tournament, there hadn't been much explanation as to why. Kurama could remain living with his human mother to protect her from any danger, and the others could visit home as much as their hearts demanded, but for the most part they would be remaining in the giant dojo, each with their own separate little areas.

Currently Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke were watching the blue-haired woman explain that a new demon was going to be joining them. Hiei was nowhere to be found and had not shown up when his presence was requested. Or at least no one thought he had. But the fire demon could pop in and out at a moments notice.

"Because she needs to recover and regain strength before she can return to her post in Europe," Botan explained, "Here, she'll be able to do both and impart her knowledge to you as a Spirit Detective."

"If she was so smart, then why does she need to run away to recover here?" asked a dark voice from the doorway leading inside to the rest of the living quarters of the dojo. Hiei had arrived without noise and his sudden question had Botan jumping, pink eyes wide as they slid to him.

"Because-" Botan started to say, unaware of another figure who had arrived behind all of them in the yard. Dark blue hair faded to a light teal on her head, ending just below her ears, blue-grey eyes taking in each of them as she stepped forward silently as if she walked on the air instead of the ground. A plain black tank top was underneath a red and white plaid shirt, and jeans completed her outfit, topped with a pair of worn but obviously loved black Converse. She was the picture of young teen rebellion to popular fashion, even though she was well over three hundred. No more than five feet tall, Maribella took everyone in as she stepped up onto the wooden walkway that was just outside the open sideded room.

"Because I was stupid enough to let a fire demon get the best of me." The words were raspy,as if spoken through dry shrubbery. It wasn't the most pleasant sound, but it was better than not being able to talk at all in Maribella's opinion. "I don't know how, but they did and now I need to heal. I was told this would be a good place for it."

"Maribella, you made it!" Botan exclaimed, pratically flying to her friend's side, intent to give her a hug. As she got close, Maribella instinctively tensed and flinched back, but nonetheless forced herself to accept the hug from the other woman. She hid the grimace as the hug pressed on still tender wounds and skin that was still raw from regrowing healthy skin. It would take time before the scars of the fire left, but not as long as it would take for her to get over some of the more psychological issues. "How was your trip? Any difficulty getting through the portal?"

The blue haired grim reaper gave Maribella little time to reply as she spoke. When Maribella did find a time to speak, she spoke slowly, in much contrast to Botan, voice never changing from the raspiness.

"It took longer than I thought because Tyrus insisted on stopping in the Demon Realm. He knew of a tea that supposedly helps heal burned throats," she explained, "Tasted like bile, absolutely disgusting, but at least now I can talk a little." Tyrus materialized next to her, literally, with a smug grin on his dog lips.

Oddly enough when Tyrus spoke everyone in the room could hear his telepathic explanation, _At least you can talk now. All good medicine tastes like bile._

"Says the dog familiar," Maribella groaned with a roll of her eyes. She then focused on the four men in the room, taking each in in turn. They watched her with a variety of expressions. The tall red head with the most vivid green eyes she'd seen in a human watched with cool politeness, as if intrigued but willing to wait out whatever was happening to get a better idea of who and what she was. A few feet away the black haired one with rich chocolate brown eyes watched her with boredom, as if he didn't care who or what she was just so long as she didn't get in his way. Next was an orange haired guy with black eyes definitely had a look of interest but it was one of those 'that person looks familiar, where have I seen her before' type of looks. Last but not least the one who had asked why she was there, with eyes like rubies and rather gravity defying black hair with a little white star burst pattern in it, he barely deigned to give her a look at all but when it did there was a cool superiority to it, as if she were nothing more than dirt.

It was the red head who stepped forward first, offering a polite but kind smile and his hand. "Kurama," he introduced, "Welcome to the dojo." She took the hand that he offered and gave it a firm handshake. She barely reached his shoulders height wise, so she had to look up at him.

"I am Maribella of the Divonious Clan," she replied, "You are the reincarnation of the demon thief Yoko Kurama, correct? It was big news when you were captured by the new spirit detective of this area."

"That would be me," said the bored looking human as he straightened from where he'd been leaning against a wall to her right and stepped forward. "Yusuke Urameshi."

"You are taller than I thought you'd be," Maribella joked. The truth was that against anyone in this group except the spikey haired one she was small, barely reaching their chests or shoulders on any of them. And the spikey haired one was glaring at her as if he could actually tell that she was referring to him _as_ the spikey haired one… lovely.

"And you are as short as Hiei," Yusuke said with a devilish grin, as if he was going to have a lot of fun in the future… As if he was plotting some bit of fun that Maribella probably wasn't going to like.

"Being short means nothing. Great and dangerous things come in small packages," Maribella said with a falsely cheery grin.

"Like what?" Yusuke challenged.

The cheerful grin turned deadly as she allowed a bit of her energy to channel into raising off the ground a bit until she was looking into his eyes, "Like daggers and poison's sweet boy." she warned before dropping back down. Whether that was a threat to his safety if he ever called her short again, well… that she left to his, and the other's, imagination.

"That means you must be Kazuma Kuwabara," she said, finally turning to the orange haired man who had yet to talk, which seemed strange to the rest of his friends as he rarely stayed quiet. It took a moment as she met his gaze, but then her eyes widened a little.

"You're-!" They exclaimed at the same time…


	3. Kuwabara and Ari Meet At Last

"No way! It really is you!" Kuwabara said before fishing a smartphone from his pocket as Maribella began to smile and do the same.

"And it's you!" Maribella laughed, turning on the phone in her hand.

"And I'm me," Yusuke said dryly, an eyebrow raising as he, Kurama, and Botan watched the two. "And that's great. So what's going on?"

"We are on the same team for this game," Maribella explained vaguely as she and Kuwabara began to compare their phones.

"We've been talking for ages. Man this is so cool," Kuwabara exclaimed. "So your RL name is Maribella? That's cool, and you are a demon too?"

"Yeah, air and water cross breed. You are a spirit detective? Damn that explains some of your jokes now!" she laughed. "Like the one about the sword donuts shish kabob's! I read the report on that."

"Oh yeah," Kuwabara chuckled, seeming quite proud of himself over that. "Cool! Now we can coordinate better. I was worried when you dropped off the face of the planet and stopped replying a month ago Ari."

"Yeah, got my ass handed to me by a fire rat; was out for like 3 weeks. Then couldn't use my hands for two weeks. Just now getting the nerves back. Should be back to kicking ass on the game soon though. Give me a few days before we start attacking again," Maribella cautioned.

"Sweet!"

Botan, Yusuke and Kurama all watched this exchange with confusion. Kuwabara knew Maribella? Just how lucky could one guy get?

"So are you from Europe or Spirit World?" Kuwabara finally asked.

"I grew up in the Makai, and then twenty years ago my family and I moved here, and then I joined the Spirit World as a detective about five years later. I was stationed in Europe since we'd moved there after making it across the barrier," Maribella explained, "My family has always held that peace between humans and demons is to be an important ideal. So I figured I could help by being a Spirit detective and keep the demons from destroying the worlds."

"Neat," Kuwabara said before the two of them got lost for a few moments in a converstaion about how other members of the game were. A soft cough from Tyrus who still sat on the porch like entrance brought Maribella back to the present.

With a soft wheeze of laughter, Maribella smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. it's a game that encourages teaming up and we are in the same guild. We've chated on mic and web came a few times. Enough to know one another but not recognize immediately. It's so weird, seeing him without a pair of headphones on and with a kitten on his shoulder," she explained.

"And her with short hair. It sucks that you had to cute it," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Actually it was burned off. I'm lucky not to be bald."admitted the young woman.

"O-kay." Botan drawled, as if not sure how to take the fact that they already were friends. Most found Kuwabara a bit off putting, well with the except of Yukina. That however was a different story all together. "Anyway Maribella, the last of your housemates is-" she turned to point to Hiei but he had already vanished to wherever he usually vanished to when he didn't want to deal with people.

"Hiei; I read the file on him. Fire demon, antisocial. Probably won't deal with him much," Maribella summarized. She was almost glad of that fact. If she had to face a fire demon close up so soon… She suppressed a shudder and smiled instead. "So, where can I stay for my time here Botan?"

"I made up an area for you on the southeast side of the dojo. It gets the most wind and has a view of the lake out that way. Three rooms in total and direct access to the outside, and practice rooms," Botan said.

"That sounds perfect Botan, thank you," the young woman agreed before looking at the remaining three young men. "Well, it was great meeting you, but I am in need of a bit of rest. I'll retire for a little if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kurama said with a bow of his head. "You are still recovering so it is all good."

"And with that settled," Botan practically sang, looping arms with Maribella. She began to drag her away towards the inside of the house. "I thought you'd arrive later this evening, or I would have had them more prepared to meet you. They are nice… well, everyone but Hiei. He's rude but shouldn't bother you. If he does, just tell me and I'll get Lord Koenma to talk to him!" Okay, so Botan was a bit frightened of Hiei. That was totally normal and who could blame her right? It wasn't like he tried to get to know anyone there.

Maribella shook her head before replying, "If he bothers me, I'll douse him with water. That should get him to leave me alone. After all, he's a fire demon, and water and fire rarely get along."

"Don't forget you are also half air, and air and fire get along decently enough," Botan warned. "Maribella, you know this is for your own good right? Being weak like this, all of your enemies are going to try and get at you. It's why Lord Koenma sent you here. The guys might not have noticed, but you are barely standing upright and you are creating an illusion which is just going to cause problems and drain you quicker. It's not healthy to stress yourself when you are as weak as you are."

With a look at the blue haired beauty, Maribella sighed. Almost immediately the appearance of the semi-healthy young woman melted away. In it's place was a body covered in burn scars from her face down to beneath her clothes. She looked tragic next to the perfect skinned Botan.

"I have a little pride left Botan. I'd prefer it if they didn't know how disfigured the attack left me. Disfigured and weak, needing two humans and two demons to keep me alive. Pah! It's humiliating Botan. I can barely hold the illusion up for an hour when before the attack I would have been able to hold it for three or four weeks before even feeling the slightest amount of drain on my abilities. This place, my position here, may be for my own good, but I don't have to like it," Maribella said as she moved along. Tyrus moved next to her, supporting her weight as best he could while moving.

Botan watched her friend, whom she thought was still pretty even if she did have burn scars lacing up her chin and onto her cheeks. "The scars will heal with time," she offered.

"In years. Until then I will be disfigured. The bard who did this… He took my strength and apperance. I won't let him take my pride," Maribella growled.

About this time they arrived at the corridor that would lead into her little collection of rooms. "Sweetie, you will be pretty again, and stronger for it," Botan told her. "Please just… don't stress yourself so much, yeah?"

Maribella looked in and then took a deep breath. "I'm going to go take a nap. Is there a communal dinner or is it a sort of fend for yourself sort of way?"

Botan didn't like that the young woman didn't promise to not stress herself. She'd just have to come by every day and make sure she didn't push herself. "It's a fend for yourself most nights. If it isn't then one of the guys will let you know, like if they order up pizza or something."

"Ah," Maribella said before entering the corridor. The door between herself and Botan slammed shut after Tyrus had followed her in, cutting off Botan from her. The truth was Maribella was tired of hearing the pep talk from Botan. As nice as Botan was, there was only so much Maribella could take.

"Tyrus, would you please go to the Makai and get some more of the healing powder?"

_You shouldn't take any more just yet. If you do, you could-_

"Just do it damn it!" Maribella snapped, eyes flashing as she glared at him. He just looked at her reproachfully and sat down.

_No_.

Hands turning to fists, she glared mutionously at the dog who didn't move a muscle. She then turned and stumbled further into the rooms. They were all very girly, just like Botan would have thought she'd like. She finally found the bedroom and looked around. One wall was glass, featuring a beautiful picture of forest and lake. All of the glass panes could be moved to the side as they were now, allowing a fresh breeze to come in.

Unfortunately, she wasn't alone in this particular room. An unnatural shadow hovered in one of the corners, spying on her from the safety of the shadows that were naturally there. It did nothing except for watch just then. She didn't even notice as she moved to the edge of the porch outside the room and took a seat as she stared at the large grassy field with the water. Reaching out a hand towards the lake she tried to summon the water up.

Nothing.

She put all her attention on raising just a single drop of water. The lake rippled a little but that was from the wind that was blowing around them. Being at the top of a mountain allowed for plenty of wind. After about two minutes of trying, her arm dropped and her head bowed. She couldn't even do the most basic of acts.

"I'll kill him. One day I'll track him down and kill him for what he's done to me," she vowed softly into the air around her. For now though, she would train, and fight, and gain her abilities back.

Eventually she lay out on the porch, watching the water with dead eyes. A piece of her had been stolen, and for now she had time alone to wallow. But eventually her wallowing turned into sleep as sun and wind comforted her. It was how Hiei found her eventually. Laying on her side, head resting on curled arms, Tyrus against her back to support her as he also slept. She wasn't illusion covered either, scars on display for anyone who came across her.

The fire demon's red eyes took in her scarred skin, her marred face before he turned those red eyes on her room. A frown formed as he stared inside, feeling something off but not entirely sure where. He couldn't even pick up a telepathic trace of what was up. He left after that, leaving her to her snooze to go begin his own afternoon training down by the lake. She was too vulnerable for him to do his training anywhere else. He might not like to work for Koenma. In fact he despised it. But he wasn't going to have _more_ time added to his sentence by letting the newest mission fail.

 


	4. Bait

A light wind ruffled blue hair, summoning Maribella's consciousness to reality from the dream she'd been having of days far more peaceful than this. It played with the locks of hair, tickled her nose and eyelashes. It caressed her cheek as it drew her there more and more. It would not be denied.

Maribella's nose scrunched up when she realized what was happening. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to sleep; sleep until she was better. Wasn't there a human saying about how sleep healed the body when it was sick or something like that?

Blue-grey eyes finally slid open, taking in the scene before her. Beautiful grass trailed down to the edge of a pristine lake surrounded by tall trees. Wildflowers speckled the landscape, bringing whites, yellows and purples to the field. And along the bank of the sword, a black figure was performing drills with a sword.

It took a moment or two for the woman's mind to fully wake up and note a few very important pieces of information in the following order. One, there was something not quite right with the wind. It shouldn't be playing with her hair when a few feet away, not a blade of grass stirring. There shouldn't be wind around her alone. Second, the figure down by the lake was quite good. Their form was near perfection. No stumbling, or loss of balance. She could probably learn from them. Third, the sword that was being used was a katana, and what a beautiful piece it was too.

Last of all, but the most important… she couldn't breathe. Now that probably should have been the first thing her brain realized. It should have occurred to her to check her body over before taking in the beautiful landscape, or the skill of the figure a good three hundred feet from her. She had never in her life awoken literally out of breath.

Panic broke into her sleep addled mind and she pushed herself up, struggling to take a breathe; anything to keep her alive. She wasn't going to suffocate damn it! She was an air demon as well as a water demon and there were two things she could not die of without losing all respectability—suffocation and drowning. She refused to do either. What would that say about her if she did die of those two things?

_Weak. Weak and pathetic,_ the air around her hissed. _Guard down as you sleep, my dear? Do you think I **let** you live, just as a warning? You are going to suffer, sweet little thing, and through you, Koenma will suffer!_

The voice on the wind let out a laugh which echoed as it drifted away on the sudden gust of wind out over the world before her. Air surged into her struggling lungs again and she was left gasping.

What… the… hell!?

The demon near the lake turned to look at the house for maybe the fifth time during his training, to check up on the latest ward of Koenma to find her awake and gasping for air. He'd still felt the presence from before, but couldn't quite lock onto it. "What's wrong with you now?" he demanded as he moved up towards the porch she sat on.

Maribella's gaze snapped to Hiei as she recognized his voice. She pushed herself up, holding up a hand to keep him away.

"Fine." The word could barely be heard even by someone with exceptional hearing. It was a wheeze more than anything else. Hiei did however halt his advance up to the house, watching her carefully. Something obviously had happened and he didn't like not having a clue what it was. "Fine," she repeated a few moments later, voice a little stronger this time. "Just fine."

Hiei eyed her and then sheathed his sword, crossing his arms across his chest. "You shouldn't sleep outside. Anyone could kill you without you ever waking up. If you cause me to stay here as a lapdog to Koenma any longer because you die, on us, I will personally make sure you burn in the afterlife," he threatened. Little did he care that he had spoken her current recurring nightmare. She would have to get over it eventually, or it would just hold her back.

She stumbled back across the threshold into her room, using what little of her power she could gather to force the glass wall shut between her and Hiei. It left her woozy, but feeling safe from the fire demon on the other side. Between the waking nightmare she'd just went through, and his threat, well, today was just basically turning into a bad day.

The fire demon in question kept eye contact with her after the woman slammed the glass, showing nothing but a bit of smug superiority. As if simple glass could keep him from taunting her. Heh. He held the her gaze a long moment before he simply… vanished.

Well, in reality he simply used his impressive speed to move to the top of the dojo. He'd felt the faint signature of a demon visitor when he'd gotten closer to where Maribella had lain. It was gone, but he didn't doubt that it would return if it thought her alone and terrified. Yes, yes he was totally using her as bait.

Maribella stared outside after Hiei had vanished, trying to keep the mounting panic attack back. She should warn Botan of the attack, but the question was, would she?

In the end, she simply turned away from the window and straightened her shoulders, looking around the room she would sleep in until she was returned to duty and Europe. It was so damn frilly. She'd really need to get it changed about a little.

"Tyrus," she called, summoning the dog from wherever it had been during the incident. The dog materialized next to her and sniffed the air around her. "Could you please go around the perimeter and check on what wards there are? And then go to my cousin and see if he would be willing to join me here. I'll talk to the others about it later."

_Are you okay Ari? You smell like smoke?_ Tyrus asked.

"I'm fine. Please do what I asked," she snapped, shivering at the thought of smoke and fire. "I'm going to find the shower." She opened the nearest wardrobe and grimaced as she saw the 'cute' things that Botan had gotten her to wear for her stay. Since they couldn't risk leading the demon who had defeated her back to her home and the family she had lived with, Botan had been charged with getting her clothes to wear during her stay here. Worst idea ever.

She grabbed the first robe she found—a light yellow concoction with white ruffles on the edges that made her want to vomit—and left to explore. Her three rooms consisted of a bedroom, study slash relaxation room, and a large private bathroom.

It wasn't long before she was stepping into the shower. The feeling of water on her scared and tired flesh was heavenly. She was at home in the rain of water that fell on her from the shower head. Without clothes to hide her skin, one could clearly see the true extent of the scars. It was almost picturesque; the way the fire had scarred her in spirals and loops, rays and darts. They played along the skin of her body in ways a normal fire would never have thought of. The demon had played in the fire and the destruction it had wrought on her. And if it had really been him chocking the life from her earlier, he meant to continue with his torture.

She forced herself not to focus on the scars, and instead on getting the smell of smoke to go away. Tyrus hadn't been wrong about it. Now that she could focus on things other than Hiei and the choking, she could definitely smell the smoke.

On that subject, how _dare_ he threaten her! Now that she was able to focus on it, how dare he! They worked for the same boss. She wasn't some stupid idiot! Well, not usually. She did have to admit that having fallen asleep outside wasn't exactly the _smartest_ of her ideas, but who would have thought a spiritual and powerful place like this could be entered so easily. Even she could feel the wards here pulsing around them. Did the current inhabitants not renew them monthly as one was supposed to? How had the demon managed not only to get in but also managed to choke her without taking physical form? Was it possible he could become invisible? Or perhaps he had telekinetic abilities?

So many questions… She'd have to start a case file on this to straight her thoughts out, otherwise she'd just spin in circles which did no one any good, especially herself.

Maribella was so wrapped up in her thoughts and future plans that she didn't hear the door to the shower click open. Nor, as she rinsed clean her hair and scrubbed her face, did she see a towel rising up into the air and moving around her neck. Not until it was too late…


	5. Badge of Honor

Hiei sat on the roof, eyes closed as the afternoon sky turned to dusk. The newest member of their household was irksome. Even more irksome since her section of the house was right next to his. Whether Botan planned it that way, or not, it still meant that they would see more of each other than either of them wanted. Hiei because he was an asocial demon; her because she feared him.

He wasn't stupid. He had seen the fear in those bottomless blue-grey orbs as he'd threatened to burn her. That was good, obviously. He didn't need anyone else trying to pry into his life like the others did every day. It was bad enough that the blasted fox could read him so easily! He didn't need another person attempting to figure him out.

He took another deep breath and sighed it out. This wasn't going to be any fun. Killing, maiming, stealing—those were fun. Babying sitting a bunch of humans and weaklings, and making sure a stupid wench like _Her_ was able to stay alive was definitely  not on the list of fun things in his life. No matter if it meant he would potentially have the chance to kill or maim.

Only the sounds of the natural world around him could be heard as he opened his Jagan eye after pulling away the white headband he wore to cover it. After another deep breath, he turned his attention to the world around him, using it to see where everything and everyone was around him. Kuwabara was ordering in pizza to celebrate meeting his friend and her moving in with them. Yusuake was talking with his girlfriend Keiko on the phone. Botan was gone and Kurama was…

"I'm right beside you Hiei," the red head warned as he climbed up next to him. "I can feel your 'sight' on me. Why do you feel the need for that?"

Kurama was the only one there who could read Hiei, and for that, Hiei always spoke the truth to Kurama—though he never was gentle about it either. But it was far more than he did for the other two idiots he now lived with. Kurama was the closest thing Hiei had to someone he could count on. Dare he say Kurama was his only friend? Pah.

"There is something here. I can't pinpoint it without the Jagan eye being open," Hiei admitted dryly. "Somethings after the girl already."

"My, my, Hiei. Concerned for someone else?" Kurama teased.

"No." It was blunt and swift, a tad annoyed as well. "I just refuse to let her death keep me stuck here longer than I absolutely need to. The human world is disgustingly full of life."

Kurama chuckled before growing serious. "Can you pinpoint it now?"

"If you shut up, maybe."

Kurama fell silent as Hiei once more closed his eyes and focused. There were three mice in the kitchen. Damn it! He didn't want mice! He wanted what was after the water demon!

Almost immediately on those thoughts his vision was filled with an odd perspective of someone in a shower. What the…? It was only as the towel was raised by invisible hands that Hiei knew where and what the thing was doing. Ruby eyes snapped open and Hiei disappeared from his spot. Doors flew open in his wake, giving Kurama a clear path to follow.

_Damn it don't be dead!_

Hiei threw open the door to the bathroom, staring as the towel ziplined back against Maribella's neck, twisting and tying tight. Maribella gave a weak scream of surprise and then began struggling as Hiei brandished his sword and cut at the air around where the invisible perpetrator had been. Blood could be seen for a split second before a deep rumbling laughter could be heard echoing away.

The towel fell from around Maribella's neck as she stumbled back against the wall of the shower, staring at the towel in horror. Hiei growled, his prey gone now that the laughter had died away. His Jagan eye practically glowed as it tried to find the source of the laughter and attack but … couldn't. He had to be too far away which made no sense to him. They were inside Genkai's dojo. They were in the human realm. The only way they could be too far away was if the demon had gone back to the Makai but that made even less sense since a portal hadn't opened up. Unless the demon was so powerful that he could telepathically reach through the barrier…

His ruby eyes finally turned to the woman in the shower. "He's gone now," He said before well just kinda falling quiet. Holy… It wasn't that he hadn't seen a woman's flesh before. The scars that she believed marred her skin were so … beautiful. The idea made him blink and draw his gaze back up to Maribella's face, though the image would stay with him for quite some time. It took him a moment but then he reacted in the only way he knew how. "Get dressed. No one wants to see that disgusting body." He turned and slammed the door shut behind him as he came face to face with Kurama. He didn't want Kurama to see Maribella's body, but neither did he want to have to explain what he'd said.

"She's going to need protection. Get the others. We need a plan," Hiei grumbled. This was just getting better and better…

_Get dressed. No one wants to see that disgusting body_. Maribella's gut had twisted at the words. She knew she wasn't beautiful any more but to have an annoying, insulting man like Hiei tell her that… She glowered at the door before looking down at the towel that had almost tried to kill her. Would she ever be able to put her guard down again?!

Two attacks in one hour period. If this was any hint at how the future held, she was not looking forward to it at all.

Stepping out of the shower she went over to the other towel in her bathroom and wrapped herself in it. Before long she had the yellow frilly bath robe which fell to her knees on, and she was stepping outside to come face to face with Hiei again. She met his gaze and tilted her chin a little higher. "If you don't mind, I need to go get dressed," she said, more power behind her tone than she felt at the moment.

Snorting, Hiei stepped out of the way and motioned towards her temporary bedroom. "Kurama is gathering the others. We have to come up with a plan if you can't even be left alone without protection. Your like a baby, defenseless, edible." Had he just called her edible?! What was wrong with him? Damn it he had to get himself under control.

Her nose wrinkled and she glared at him even more fiercely though they both knew she was as weak as a newborn lamb at this point. "Disgusting," she grumbled and pushed past even though she didn't really need to. She slammed the door behind her, glad to hear the soft curse as the door slammed into Hiei's nose. Or almost did if he hadn't stepped back. She quickly clocked the door as well to keep him from getting in. She might have to tolerate his behavior other times during her stay but getting dressed? No. That she was drawing a very firm line.

She opened the wardrobe again and groaned softly. Eventually she pulled out the darkest pair of pj pants (a pair in teal) and the tank top she'd been wearing earlier. Stepping out again she gave Hiei a smug smile as she saw him glare at her. "There's no way I'm going to let you see me change," she warned, "Ever try again and I'll drown you."

"I've already seen everything you have to offer and it isn't much," Hiei snorted back before turning and starting to walk. "I've seen better on women here in the human world."

Maribella inhaled sharply at the barb and she bristled a little before she tilted her chin up again. She had two choices at this point. Did she want to give Hiei the satisfaction of seeing her cover up what she really looked like, or did she want to defy him and walk around like the scars were a badge of honor? Lips pursed she followed him as she was, unillusioned and scarred from cheeks down. Screw his opinions!


	6. The Plan

"And then Hiei arrived and he left," Maribella finished, looking at each face before her around the table. Kuwabara looked angry that such a thing could happen to his friend. Yusuke seemed annoyed with just about everything. Kurama was thoughtful. Hiei… well, okay so she was choosing to ignore him. She'd almost conjured the illusion again when she'd stepped into the dining room and everyone's attention turned to her. But she'd refused, just to shove it in Hiei's face the pompous ass.

"I suggest reworking the wards; strengthen them. We have 3 demons, a psychic, and a spirit detective among us. Surely we can make them stronger or even add an alarm system of some kind," She suggested.

"Two demons. I think we can all agree you are useless right now." Hiei was intent on being a condescending jerk it appeared.

"Three," she challenged. "I may be physically weak, but my powers can still be utilized. Any wards I make will grow stronger as I do."

"And until then you are the equivalent of a child!" Hiei snorted.

"And you have the mentality of one!" Maribella hissed.

Hiei disappeared, reappearing behind her with a sword at her throat. "Say it again," he dared.

"You have a mentality of a one year old child," She snarled. Before he could move, she did the one thing she could do in her position. Her elbow shot back, connecting with the man's one weakness—the family jewels. Hiei jerked back, eyes widening in pain as he cupped himself. The other three men cringed in sympathetic pain, shifting a bit.

Maribella stood and looked down at Hiei. "Don't you dare threaten me again Hiei. I'm tired of it." The words which at one point would have scared many men were wheezed out as she gripped the back of her chair for support. "I will get better than you. And if you ever touch me, or threaten me again, I will drown you with your own breath and saliva."

" **WHAT** is going on here?!"

Maribella winced as Lord Koenma's voice came form behind her. Damn it. Turning slowly, she lowered her gaze to the toddler who stood on the table whom she served. "Lord Koenma, I-"

"You need to be resting Maribella! Two attacks in one day, behind Genkai's shields no less, and then you go and pick a fight with Hiei? Did the fire demon burn your brains out as well as your powers?"

"Sir, I-"

"Shut up! You are obviously not in possession of your common sense. I hear one more word from you and I'll have Kurama gag you."

Maribella, chastened but sullen about it, lowered her gaze and sat, looking like an impudent child being punished. Once Koenma was sure he had her under control, he looked at the others. "Tyrus told me what happened. Here is what we are going to do. Hiei, you will be responsible for Maribella's safety. Since you have rooms nearest hers, and you are the fastest-"

"No way in hell!" Hiei started to protest, finally managing to straighten. He had to admit, if anything her elbow was really damn pointed.

"Which is exactly where you and Maribella will go if you can't work together. If you can't, I'll send you both to hell for a century! Kurama, you, Yusuke, and Kuwabara will work on getting the wards that Genkai set up to a higher degree," Koenma ordered.

Maribella thought a century would be a worth while time in hell, if she didn't have to see Hiei ever again. But at the same time, she could just bet Koenma would have their hell involve each other too. Damn the little runt!

"Now, I don't care what else you want, I demand no more fighting, got it?" The glare that the toddler gave them was… well rather fierce, but no near as fierce as the one Hiei shot back. When neither of them replied, Koenma demanded, "Well!?"

Hiei snorted and looked away, "Fine, whatever."

"Maribella?"

She simply raised her gaze to his and smiled, but otherwise, as he'd bidden her earlier, didn't say a word. Koenma narrowed his gaze her before nodding. "Good, any questions?"

Maribella's hand shot up. Koenma looked as if he wanted to slap the hand and the girl but he nodded.

"Hiei has to stay with me at all times?" she asked.

"Except for bathroom breaks and showers at which time he'll need to be close but not within the same room, of course," Koenma said.

"Then can you go sit in a bath until you are feeling 'better'?" Hiei asked snidely. Maribella didn't respot to that barb as a devilish smile crept across her face. It was one which boded ill for anyone who got involved in her latest idea. Even Hiei had to admit it gave him a bad feeling. It didn't help that she'd heightened her mental shields to keep him from seeing what she had planned.

"I'm going to need a map of the area then," she said, mentally constructing a very high mental barrier, something she'd worked on creating years before when she'd gone on a mission against telepaths. She didn't like telepaths getting into her mind. It just made everything harder.

"Why?" Koenma asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm going out tomorrow and I need to know where to go. Oh, or better yet," she pulled out her phone, "I'll just use this, nevermind on the map."

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked, concerned for his friend. "I could get my sis to give you a ride."

"Ah, that'd be great Kuwabara! Thanks." Note, she still hadn't said where she was going. "Oh! What if everyone without something to do came along tomorrow? That way you won't have to worry about my safety as much?"

Kurama was the one who asked the growing question as she seemed to be avoiding it on purpose now. "Miss Maribella, I think we would all like to know where you plan to take us tomorrow."

Maribella just smiled and pushed herself up from the table. "Well, there are some things I'm going to need if my stay here is going to be as active as today. I'll need to pick them up, and then meet my cousin since he's supposedly staying somewhere near here..."

"Your cousin?" Koenma asked, suddenly even more suspicious, "Which cousin?"

"Oh, just a little wind demon. You've probably never heard his real name… Or perhaps you have. I think he went to the Dark Tournament… It's been so long since I've talked to him face to face," she said thoughtfully before smiling and waving, "Either way, he's great at keeping air with bad magics in it away. Since I was strangled, I figured having him around might be a good plan. His name's Jin."


	7. Cheering Up

Later that evening, Kuwabara went to find Maribella, wanting to make sure she got settled in all right. What he found was her sitting on the front steps of the dojo, staring up at the sky. Hiei was sitting on a tree branch ten feet away.

"Hey Ari," he greeted, "Do you mind if I call you that? It's your online username so I'm more used to calling you that than anything."

Her gaze lowered from the sky and eventually landed on him. There were tears glistening on her eyelashes and that worried her friend. "Oh, Kazuma, yes. You can call me that," she finally managed after shaking her head a little as if to wake up. She reached up and wiped her eyes free of the tears as he moved over to sit next to her.

"Evertyhing okay? Do you need to talk?" he asked, raising his gaze to the sky as well as her gaze returned to it as well. This made Ari give the barest of smiles.

"No, but yes?" she said with a laugh that was weak. "Everything… Everything has gone to hell in a handbasket. I..." Her voice faded, and she sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest. Kazuma finally lowered his gaze back to her and frowned. He didn't speak however, letting her get around to speaking when she felt like it. He was more perceptive tan the others gave him credit for.

"I was powerful," she finally began, chin resting on her knees as her gaze moved to the wall around the dojo. "I had everything to look forward to in live, and now I am weak and lost. What ifs keep piling up in my head. I'm afraid to close my eyes, to sleep.

"It will take years for the scars to leave my body even with my ability to heal quickly. I don't know how long I'll be here. I don't want whatever is haunting me to hurt anyone here or anyone I know. I have people at home I'm supposed to be protecting. My job can be helped, but what if I can never work again? What if I've lost my ability to be a proper detective? What if the thing that is after me takes one of you and I can't keep you alive because I'm as weak as a newborn kitten?"

"Ari," Kuwabara interrupted gently, showing a side of himself he generally reserved for his kitten and Yukina. "You once told me that weakness and fear remain the true enemies of every fighter. It is what pushes us to greatness. I know at the time you were talking about the game, but for you, I think it still holds water. You will overcome this, because you are a warrior. Nothing short of death will keep you down. And as much as he pisses me off, Hiei will keep you alive. He kept me and the other two alive during our first meeting at Maze Castle even though he could have kept going without us. He has an annoying habit of finding exactly where to insult to set your anger alight, but I'll give him this much. He is a strong fighter who will do what needs to be done to keep his charge alive. He's an ass, but a strong stubborn one."

Ari looked up at her friend as he spoke, a slow, half-smile appearing on her lips. She was glad that they were friends. It didn't stop her worrying, but it made her feel a little more confident on surviving the night, which had been what was really pushing her to stay awake out on the front steps. "Thanks Kazuma," she said as she leaned against his side. He wrapped a brotherly arm around her shoulders and squeezed a little.

"Don't mention it Ari. It's the least I can do," he replied.

On the tree branch, face hidden in shadows, Hiei had listened. Stupid human. Of course Kuwabara would try and simplify what Hiei had done to loyalty to a cause. Not… that he was wrong of course. Hiei wouldn't let her die because it meant that he would be sent to hell. Not just that but because his honor system demanded it, damn it to hell. But he didn't want to, or have to, make nice with the bitch who had joined their group; who had taken his life and tossed it upside down just because she'd gotten beaten up by a fire demon.

Weaklings the lot of them, except for the fox of course. The fact that she'd been crying over things she couldn't control before Kuwabara had joined them made it even worse. He hated seeing women cry because it reminded him of one female he never wanted to see cry again in her life.

Hiei shook off the thoughts of his sister as he watched on, listening in to the conversation that Kuwabara and the girl carried on. It lasted another ten minutes before Kuwabara was able to coax her to return inside. Hiei rose from his perch and followed them through the hallways, a silent black shadow to their chatter. He didn't understand how the block head managed to get her to relax again. It made no sense to him. A few meaningless words and she was back to smiling and not being depressed?

"So what is going on tomorrow?" Kuwabara finally asked as they stopped outside her section of the house. Ari smiled and looked back behind them at Hiei who had stopped a few feet away, looking at them expressionlessly.

"I'm going to go get a few things, and see Jin. See if there's anything my style that is around this place," she explained. "Basically? I'm taking you all shopping."

The two male's faces got a sick look and shared a disgusted glance. They both were required to go. Hiei because he had a job to do in protecting her. Kuwabara because it would give him the chance to see Yukina, his girlfriend, and it was his sister who was taking them in her car.

"Oh," Kuwabara said, less than thrilled with the prospect.

"Don't be so gloomy Kuwabara. It's my treat, and I'll even buy Eikichi a new toy for your suffering in having to go with me," Ari promised. That seemed to make Kuwabara a little less disgusted at the prospect, but not entirely.

"Night Ari," He said, giving her a hug before turning to leave.

"Night Kazuma." She entered her suite of rooms and just as Hiei was about to enter, slammed the door in his face. The fire demon glowered angrily before shoving the door open. Impudent wench!

"Oh, Hiei! I'm sorry," false sorrow in every note of her voice as she turned back to him with wide eyes. "I didn't see you there."

Instead of replying, Hiei pushed past her and went through each room, before taking a seat out on the porch where she'd been sleeping earlier that afternoon. "Just go to sleep," he growled from his position there.

She glared right back at him. Once he'd closed his eyes, she moved to her bed and climbed in. She was going to make Koenma pay for this requirement; and pay big. A new wardrobe, a present for each of the guys, and one for Botan. A large cat house for Eikichi, Kazuma's kitten. Oh yes. _Just you wait Koenma… Just you wait_ , she thought as she rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

Hiei's mouth quirked up as he picked up on her plans as she moved restlessly on the bed. Well, at least they had one thing in common—a thirst for revenge.


	8. Reaching for Strength

Sometime in the middle of the night, she gave up on getting any sleep. Rising from the new bed, Maribella moved towards the wall that overlooked the lake and forest. Hiei sat exactly where he'd been when she'd first lain down. Either he didn't mind staying in one particular area the entire time, or he was asleep. Whatever it was, she moved out onto the porch and past him, dropping to the ground and walking slowly out towards the lake.

Hiei's red eyes flashed open in the darkness and trained themselves on the woman. He'd gotten a couple hours of sleep at least even if they were restless since he'd had to keep checking to make sure she was safe. What was she doing now though?

The grass beneath her bare feet felt cool and damp to Maribella as she came to a stop about five feet from the edge of the lake. Turning so that she was looking left, she began a very controlled, very graceful movement, much like Tai Chi. Her hands moved out, pushing the air around her before pulling them back. The trees near her rustled but then grew still.

Her teeth gritted and she kept moving. Her body ached just from the simple movements of controlling every muscle and keeping things graceful. Soon she had moved several meters in one direction before turning and starting back the other way. It was hardly noticeable but the water seemed to lap in the same direction that the woman moved or pushed with her hands.

Hiei shifted a bit and watched her straight on. Her movements grew stronger as her body slipped into movements she'd memorized as a child. Soon it became more focused and tighter controlled. Hiei's eyes narrowed as the lightest aquamarine aura began to form around her. He pushed himself up to go stop her, to order her to bed. This was doing nothing but exhausting her. And she was out in a simple tank top, the moonlight bathing her scarred skin in a pale milky color.

She didn't notice the nearing fire demon as she reached down into herself. There. Just beyond the realm of her mind she could feel the power that had been hers. It hibernated, daring her to try and get to it, just out of reach. She was not strong enough, it mocked. She would never be strong enough, no matter how many attempts to reach it she did.

She ground her teeth and focused harder. The aura around her grew thicker, a brighter shade. The waves in the lake grew to splashes on the shore, just enough to add their sound to the still air around them. The grass under her feet shifted back and forth now.

_You'll never reach your powers again…_

_You'll be useless…_

The taunts of her own self-doubts echoed loudly around her. She didn't stop moving. She didn't stop trying. It was so close now. If she could just reach the kernel of power…

"Are you looking to get attacked?"

Her eyes shot open, glowing the same aquamarine as her spirit as they turned to the fire demon to her right. He was close enough to reach out and touch. At first a flicker of pain filled her mind, a flash of what had happened slamming up into her mind—a man, tall, with a female next to him, a female who was on fire and laughing—before dying away just as quick as it was there.

She cringed back, lost her footing and fell back onto the bank of the lake, finger tips just barely touching the water. The glow around her and in her eyes dimmed as her concentration evaporated. Maribella panted as she looked up at Hiei. He was frowning down at her, his red eyes glowing in the moonlight. Their eyes locked for the longest moment—shocked and emotionless meeting in a loss for words. And what was there to say anyway?

Maribella looked away first, pushing herself up from the ground. She brushed herself off and looked for a way to explain what she was doing up this late. It was Hiei who spoke first though.

"Do you often train in the middle of the night?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

Maribella finally looked back up at him and offered a shrug. "When I can't sleep, yeah, I do," she admitted. Oddly enough she didn't feel the itch to be annoyed with him, or short, no pun intended. She'd felt the magic just outside her grasps, and now, now she knew she would get it back. If Hiei hadn't interrupted her she might have managed that tonight. But she would manage it again, and again, and again until she stepped from the hell she was in stronger.

Her answer seemed to surprise Hiei a little bit and he cocked his head to the side, watching her for a very long moment before looking past her and up at the trees as if trying to see if there was anyone there planning to attack. The truth was that her eyes were just… odd. When they'd stared at one another, it had felt like he'd been falling into a lake of smokey blue water, and that had… been one of the strangest experiences he'd had in a while. "You need to get sleep if you are going to stop being a pain in my ass any time soon. Sleep can help just as much as training," Hiei finally said, showing that he didn't necessarily have to be an ass at all times.

"Except I can't sleep," Maribella pointed out.

"Then you aren't trying hard enough," he answered back. "Kuwabara wasn't lying. I won't let you die. You can sleep without worrying about that." It was Maribella's turn to stare at him. Was he actually being civil?

"… You are just saying that because you want to sleep. You were sleeping when I cam out here," she suggested.

"I can keep you safe and sleep at the same time. It's what my Jagan eye is for. Now go sleep, will you?"

Maribella hesitated a moment before nodding. She had tired herself enough that she'd probably be able to sleep now anyway. She took a step forward and then hesitated since Hiei was in her way back up to her room. She took a deep breathe and then stepped around him. Hiei didn't move, eyes still on the forest and landscape before him. Only once she was safely encased in her room again with the glass door closed behind her did Hiei return to his post just outside.

The female air and water demon paused at her bedside. Looking back the way she'd come, she let her gaze rest on Hiei's form. He seemed to have gone back to sleep almost instantly. At least until his red eyes opened and he looked in at her, red gaze glowing as it met hers. She swallowed and tore her gaze away again, returning to her bed and burying herself deep in the covers and tried to sleep.

Hiei continued to watch her until he felt her mind drift off into sleep before he looked back out at the lake which had once again returned to it's calm self and the trees that had stopped swaying on the breeze-less night. If this was what she could do unable to fully access her powers, what could the woman he was guarding do when she was fully powered up? And if she was as powerful as he was beginning to suspect… what the hell had defeated her?


	9. Shopping, Part 1

"Botan, do you want to come with us?" asked a bright and cheerful Maribella the next morning over the phone. It was funny what a semi-decent night of sleep did for her. While she was still dreadfully low on energy, and still incapable of reaching her magic, she had enough energy to be peppy in the morning and reapply her scar-free skin illusion. This little fact did not go unnoticed by Hiei, who upon seeing it had snorted and rolled his eyes. Maribella had simply stuck her tongue out at him as he'd turned away and straightened the tank top she was wearing. It was hard enough buying clothes without having to worry about how they would look over scars.

"No," I'm trying to dig up info on what attacked you yesterday. You go ahead and have fun," Botan's voice came through very statically, causing Maribella to wrinkle her nose. It was really annoying. While Botan was talking on a cell phone, she was also in spirit world and they didn't get great reception there. Which meant that most conversations like this were filled with static, just like if there was a haunting going on.

"All right, talk to you later," Ari said before pocketing her cell and turning to the assembled group of… two. Kuwabara and Hiei. Yusuake had refused outright once he'd learned what they were going to do, and Kurama? He'd said that he would attempt to meet them at the address she'd given him earlier that morning but couldn't promise anything.

"Okidoki," Ari said with a beaming smile, "Seems like it is up to use three to go and do the shopping! When is your sister going to get here Kuwabara?"

"Any minute now," he said as he checked his phone to see if Shizuru had texted him that they were down at the base of the mountain.

Turning, Maribella struck an attack pose and pointed at the stairs leading down. "Then why don't we go down the steps to wait for her so she doesn't have to wait for us?" She suggested.

"Why don't we just take a portal and meet her at the mall?" Hiei grumbled loudly. "It'd be quicker."

"Because, Hiei," she said with an almost sweet note to her voice. "We can't let humans see, and we are going to a mall and shopping center. Wholely impractically." With a laugh she started to skip along the way to the stairs and then start descending. "And I'll get to meet Shizuru sooner this way!"

Kuwabara fell in behind her though he didn't exactly skip. "And Yukina," he reminded, a happy glow seeming to take over his face.

With her back to Hiei, Ari missed the thoroughly hostile look that the fire demon had given Kuwabara at the mention of Yukina. But she wasn't daft enough to miss the wave of energy that came off him. She glanced over her shoulder. "Isn't she the ice maiden you saved?"

"Yeah! And she's so beautiful!" The next ten minutes as they descended the mountain was filled with Kuwabara's lamenting antics of the gentle, sweet Yukina, and of how they'd saved her, before she'd gone back to the ice world, but then returned in search of her lost brother at the Dark Tournament and found Kuwabara instead. It was all quite a beautiful story, if one could stomach the flowery and over the top love that Kuwabara was spouting out about soul mates and how the two of them just connected.

Hiei grew more and more unhappy with each passing moment, and Maribella, while a demon who believed in the ability to find love and a soul mate, was even beginning to look a bit green at the gushing details.

Thankfully they were saved from having to listen more as the car came into view, and Kuwabara ran ahead with a "Yukina, my love!". Standing just about the same height as Maribella and Hiei, Yukina was dressed in a traditional light blue kimono that complimented her teal hair, which was pulled back by a red ribbon that matched the kind red eyes she gazed up at Kuwabara with. Maribella's head tilted to the side, and she made a small hm sound. Those eyes; she'd seen them somewhere before, just not with the same kindness…

Her stormy grey eyes flicked to Hiei at her side. The shared eye color was uncanny. They were so similar. But… Hiei was a fire demon, not an ice one because… well, weren't the ice apparitions a strictly female sect which didn't tolerate males for the most part? Hiei caught her watching him, and with a scowl, stepped forward to climb into the car.

"Hello Hiei," Yukina greeted kindly before smiling over at Maribella. "You must be Maribella. Kazuma says we are going to take you shopping today. My name's Yukina. The woman in the car is Kazuma's older sister, Shizuru. Welcome to Japan."

"it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yukina. Kazuma has sang your praises all the way down the mountain just now," Maribella grinned, "And it is good you will be there. A friendly human female's eye, and a female demoness' opinions will help greatly with my tasks today."

"I a looking forward to it as well. I've never had the chance to go to a human mall," the ice apparition said just as happily.

"Then we shall endeavor to make it a good experience," Kuwabara declared, gaining a giggle from Yukina which made him smile triumphantly.

With that, they climbed into the car. Yukina sat in the front seat next to Shizuru who was driving. In the back, the ordered ended up being Hiei, Maribella in the middle and then Kuwabara against the opposite door. It was so crammed that Maribella was squeezed between them. She tried not to touch either of them, in case it disrupted her illusion, but inevitably, Shizuru took a turn fast and Maribella slid in her seat up against Hiei's side.

They both stiffened, gazes meeting before she shifted back into her proper seat. A tingle sensation radiated from her b are arm that had pushed up against Hiei's sleeve covered one. She reached over and rubbed it, shaking her head a little and looking forward. That had been strange. Could she be allergic to Hiei's clothing?

When they finally arrived at the malle, chase began. Hordes of people moved in a million different directions; children begged for new things while adults chattered about this or that. Ari grinned and without mercy began dragging everyone into different shops. First thing first though—clothes for herself and Yukina. Oh yes, Koenma would be paying hugely for today.

With Shizuru, Hiei and Kuwabara as a judge panel, Maribella had Yukina parade in and out of the dressing room, trying on shirts, skirts, pants, dresses- you name it, she tried it on. Outfits of mostly blues and greens were eventually purchased for the demoness. And then, it was Maribella's turn to runway walk her potential new outfits.

If there was one word for the clothes she showed them it was Gothic. Blacks paired with the deepest, riches shades of blue, purple, and red, skulls, lacy fabrics, corsets and corset style dresses, skirts and pants with buckles, dresses that she layered over black jeans which hugged every curbe and blessed every muscle of her body.

The four watching her were shocked at first, and then Shizuru seemed to embrace it fully, giving criticism and praise where she thought it was needed. Yukina watched with growing fascination. Kuwabara gaped for the longest time before joining his sister in telling Maribella what didn't look good or what did. Hiei…

The fire demon stared. Where he'd been glaring or nodding approvingly on Yukina's clothing when appropriate, he simply stared at Maribella's outfits, drinking each in. Last night, in her tank top and baggy pj pants she'd been wearing, she had been gracefully in her movements. The pale moonlight had sprinkled her skin with a bit of unearthliness. If he was being honest with himself, in these new clothes, she was gorgeously deadly. And that made him nervous. And temperamental when a pair of workers at the store they were at offered their compliments and numbers. With a smug smile, Maribella even accepted the numbers, damn her!

It was at that moment that Hiei took a firm hold of his emotions and thoughts, and returned them to keeping a watch. Despite this, he did continue to watch her coming and going in new outfits appreciatively.

Finally, Ari settled on a [Tripp Black Moto Tutu Dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=49993075), and a pair of black stockings to wear about the rest of the day and paid for all the clothes. Then, once again, they were off. Pet shops were visited until she found the perfect cat house—a four tiered home with play toys attached and hideaways for Eikichi. Then they walked, entering any story they passed that caught any of their fancies. During this part she watched everyone subtly, taking note of what they paid attention to and what they didn't.

It wasn't long before Kuwabara and Hiei were ordered by Shizuru to take the bags back to the car before everyone's arms fell off, with a firm, "We can take care of her just as well as you two can for ten minutes!" when Hiei tried to argue. While the two guys were gone, Ari ran back into two of the previous stores they'd visited and picked up two bags, neither of which she let the other two girls peak into, lest Hiei read their minds and realize what she'd gotten them. Once the two returned, she asked them for help to find something for Yusuke and Kurama.

 


	10. Shopping, Part 2

"This is an utterly disgusting endeavor."

Hiei was following the young woman through a pointedly more girly store than the one where Ari had gotten her outfits. Loads of pinks and light blues and greens fabrics. The two of them together—him in his usual black cloak ensemble, and her in her new goth look—stood out entirely to much in a store like this, hell in his opinion as well. Everyone was staring, their thoughts unguarded to his telepathy. They were not welcome there by the mothers who feared their little precious bundles of joys would like what they were wearing and the store employees feared they were going to ruin the stores reputation and steal.

"It is not," Ari countered. "I have to repay Botan for getting all the stuff for me in the first place, and while she can kick ass when she wants to in a goth dress, she's far too into pinks and blues to enjoy something from the store I like."

"Then pick something and lets go," Hiei growled. "Kuwabara and the other two are waiting at the food court."

"I can't decide!" Ari complained in typical girly girl fashion just to annoy him. "Pink ruffly top, or blue tank with pink skulls."

"Blue," Hiei said with exasperation. "Just choose the fucking blue!" That got them even more attention from those around them, shrewd 'how dare you cuss' looks from adults and wide eyed innocent looks from the younger women in the vicinity. From the woman, he was with however, he just received a stuck out tongue as she nonetheless picked up the blue tank top.

"You are a horrible shopping partner," Ari informed him.

"I'm only here because I'm supposed to be protecting you. Not to be a shopping partner!" That definitely made the shop workers panic a bit more. Mothers ushered children away from them while clerks shifted closer to the panic buttons they had in the store that would call the security guards to them quickly. Ari scowled at him and took the shirt to the front register. The clerk paled before her as she helped Ari check out before she swept from the store, Hiei right behind her.

"I just want to get everyone a present for helping me out Hiei. There's nothing wrong with that."

"There is when you put everyone around you in danger by being out in a human mall without powers to defend yourself," Hiei accused.

She stopped, shoulders stiffening as she turned to glare heatedly at him. "You-!" He was right, a small part of her warned. The other part, the part who didn't like being told she put people in danger reared its head and hissed. "How would you feel if you were without _your_ powers Hiei?! Would you be willing to just sit and watch those around you get to do anything want, whenever they want without worrying about collapsing in a puddle just from walking around for an hour? Or would you show the thing that defeated you that you are _not_ that easy to be defeated; you are not going to just lie down and let _it_ run your life?"

"That would never happen," Hiei said confidently.

"It could. It almost did. I read the file on the Dark Tournament. If you hadn't been trapped in the force field by that enchantress chick, you would no longer have the use of your right arm," She countered. "As it is, it wiped you out of the fights until the end."

Hiei's eyes darkened, and he matched her glare with one of his own. They stood there for a minute locked in a glare battle of wills, until he finally broke the silence. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. You weren't there. You have no right to compare it with your fuck up."

"You're right Hiei. I wasn't there. I was away in a coma, which I was put into after being almost consumed by a fire demon!"

"That is your own fault. If you'd been smart, you would have scouted. Did you scout before facing it?" Hiei shot back.

Her mouth opened to reply and then shut. Her memories still refused to return. She _knew_ that it had happened only because of Botan's retelling of the mission file. She still couldn't remember it though. She couldn't bring up anything except the dreams shed had when waking up about soul mates, and the brief flash the night before f the man with the woman on fire.

"I'm sure I scouted," She finally forced out, before turning and rushing onward. "I'm sure I did."

Hiei had seen the uncertainty in her gaze though. She couldn't remember, he realized. How much did she have to guess about? How much was pushing at her to remember, but she and her subconscious didn't want to remember?

_He_ remembered what it had felt like to have his arm seared and useless at his side after using the dragon. The pain had been as bad as when he'd gotten the Jigan put into his forehead. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to have his entire body put aflame. Perhaps he was being a little too hard on her…

By the time that he caught up, Ari was stepping into another store. She ignored him most of the next five minutes as she grabbed a dagger and paid for it. The only time she acknowledge his presence was when she had to ask him to get out of her way. He made no attempt to break the silence though. Eventually, they left, and Ari continued to walk until they reached the food court without stopping at any other stores. When they found Kuwabara and the others, Kurama was there, which Hiei was grateful for. He didn't like leaving his sister in just the protection of the Kuwabara siblings, even if they had both shown that they _could_ protect her if worst came to worst.

"Oh goodie," Ari chimed when she saw the red head. "Kurama, would you mind coming with me for a few minutes? I'd love to pick your brain a little on some of the Japanese words I'm seeing. I'm passable in it but not perfect yet."

She quickly hooked arms with him, not even giving him a chance to refuse before practically dragging him away.

Once they were as alone as a pair of people could be in a crowded mall, she relaxed and slowed her steps. "I'm sorry for being so commanding Kurama. I just can't deal with any more of Hiei at the moment."

Kurama smiled and nodded. "That is quite all right Maribella. He is a bit of an acquired taste for sure," he chuckled. "But he is a good demon despite his arguing to the contrary."

"Perhaps," she said thoughtfully before sighing, still arm in arm with him. This had less to do with she liked being his accessory, and more with the fact that she was exhausted. The looks from women and men who passed them were more annoying than flattering as she fought to stay upright with her illusion in tact. Kurama's friendly arm to keep her up was just what she needed to keep herself together.

"Does he always insult people?" she asked, gaining another laugh from the man.

"Yes. The more he does, the more … I guess you could call it the more affectionate he is to you? No that's not the right term. Hmm, when he starts repeating a particular insult to you, then he's accepted your presence in his life. He thinks I don't know but mine is damn fox. He just doesn't show kindness well. He's never had the need to. He's never been shown it before joining the Spirit World Detectives really either," Kurama explained, more than happy to help her remain on her feet as they meandered through the mall.

Ari frowned up at him. "Never shown kindness? Not even as a child?"

"Never. He was banished from his mother's arms a few days after he was born because he was a male. From what I can gather from him and the files I've managed to look at, he was picked up by a bandit gang after that and trained under them from childhood," Kurama said, much to the horror of Ari.

"Banishment as a child?" She asked, trying to clarify the information. No that was just cruel. "That is never a pleasant experience, but just because he was a male? Not many societies do that. Most treasure males as superior, except a few like-" she broke off as it all kind of fell into place.

"Except?" Kurama prodded, guiding her to the conclusion he could see on her face like a rabbit to a carrot.

"Except the ice demoness'! Yukina-!?"

"She is his sister," Kurama confirmed with a smile. Maribella stared at him, surprised and then confused.

"But she Is looking for her lost brother? Doesn't she know? Doesn't he-"

"He knows, but does not believe she should know or would be happier not knowing that her brother is a felon," Kurama explained, "His words to be precise. Yusuke and I share the opinion that she would care for him no matter.

"What about Kuwabara? What's his opinion? Surely as her boyfriend he would know what she would think?" Ari pointed out.

Kurama chuckled and looked up at the sky lights above them. "Somehow, as perceptive as Kuwabara can be, he has remained ignorant of the fact. He does not know that Hiei is the lost brother. He haven't the heart to ruin that. After all… he is as easy to read as a child. Yukina would merely need to ask and he'd spill the knowledge. Perhaps even on purpose for the reason of making Yukina happy."

Maribella frowned and looked down at the floor again. "That's…. That's just cruel," she finally concluded. "To Hiei and to Yukina."

"As true as that may be, I will not disrespect Hiei's wishes," Kurama warned, "And I ask that you do the same Ari."

This gained him a scowl from the woman. "Why? Yukina deserves to know!"

"Think of it as repayment to Hiei for saving your life yesterday," explained the man, "Or respecting another's wishes, or simply as a thank you for keeping you safe during your time here."

Maribella made a noncommittal noise and looked away at anything other than the red head. He _was_ right…

"Fine," she finally agreed. "I will not tell Yukina that Hiei is her brother." Of course… That didn't mean she would just drop it though.


	11. Dreams and Cousins

Maribella was quiet most of the rest of the afternoon as she guided the men and women through a few more stores and then just kinda trailed behind the others as they visited more stores. It was obvious to everyone that she was starting to be worn thin. Each stepped seemed to be an effort for her. Eventually though, she sat down on a bench near one end of the mall while the others went on ahead. Yukina needed some convincing that Ari would catch up soon, but eventually walked away with Kuwabara at her side.

Kurama ended up disappearing for a while as Hiei took up a station next to her but not on the bench. They sat there in silence for five minutes, like two statues placed next to each other to contrast with the flowers and pretty white tile around them. It was Hiei who broke the silence.

"Why don't you just go back to the dojo? You are just exhausting yourself."

The woman's smokey eyes turned up to him, the biting retort he expected nowhere to be heard as she nodded her head in agreement. "It would probably be smart to do that. But Shizuru has a couple more shops she wants to see before we go," she pointed out.

Hiei watched the people before him, hiding his surprise at her self-sacrificing attitude. Well… He sighed and pushed himself up straight and turned to her, motioning for her to get up. "How fast can you travel without getting nauseous?" he asked, rolling his shoulders.

"What?" She asked she got up, figuring her rest was going to have to wait. But if he thought she could run, she was going to have to go find Shizuru and beg her to take her home. She didn't think she could take more than a few more steps if she didn't get some more rest.

"Airplane speed, car speed, or walking?" he asked, believing he was clarifying. "Which makes you nauseous, if any."

She stared at him and then shook her head. "None of them." Before she got all the words out of her mouth, she was being lifted up and the mall was disappearing behind them. She screamed in surprise and then buried her face in Hiei's shoulder for a moment until that got too stifling and she peaked up. Her eyes barely focused on anything—a dog, a car, trees. Everything was going by far too quickly. But at the same time, she could focus on Hiei, who's face was way too close to hers at that moment. She realized then that he was running. He didn't teleport, he ran! Amazed, she looped her arms around his shoulders as his arms supported her knees and back quite modestly, no skin touching skin.

It was perhaps three or four minutes later that she was able to focus on more things. There was a sign designating where the entrance to a shop was, oh and there was a family in a park! Then, the lake. Her feet were placed on the ground, one hand still at her back to support her as she stumbled a little, leaning into Hiei's figure as her head swam.

"Whoa," she whispered before her vision went dark as blood rushed to her head. She placed her head down on Hiei's shoulder again.

"Don't vomit. Hell's nuts don't vomit," Hiei's gruff voice vibrated near her ear, disgust obvious there. She couldn't blame him. If she vomited, she'd be just as disgusted as he would be.

"I won't," She promised. "I've just … Gimme a moment." A moment turned into two and then finally she was able to lift her head and offer a smile up at Hiei, his face no more than six inches away from her own. Ari blinked up at him as she realized just how ruby-esque his gaze was. "I've never gone that fast before."

"Few can," Hiei replied as he found himself taking in her grey-blue one, mesmerized as the hand that he'd been using to support her drifted down, hesitating on her hip. Wait, what the fuck was he doing?! He pulled back and looked away. His hand stung, itchy as if it needed to return to where it had been. "Go get some rest. I told Kurama that we were going home. They'll be back in a few more hours."

"Good, good," She said as she wavered again as his support vanished. She tore her gaze from his face and moving over to the little patio area outside her room and sat down. She actually ended up passing out right there as she got off her feet and let the illusion fade. Her cheek was resting against a support beam, hair curling around her face in a haphazard way from the fast travel.

Hiei stared at her from his spot five feet away and moved forward. "Damn you, can you not sleep in a bed?" He asked the sleeping woman before he picked her up again, much to his hands delight, and took her inside the bedroom and set her down on the bed. He stood there watching her for a long few minutes, frowning as his hands flexed at his side.

/

Ari was sitting in a bedroom, no more than six years old, looking up at her mother. "Mama, how do you know who your soulmate is?" she asked, a topic that had always fascinated the happy-go-lucky natured child.

Her mother smiled and closed the human fairy tale book she'd been reading from. They were planning to go to the human world soon. She didn't want Ari to be like her older siblings and cousins who had visited and known nothing about human world cultures. She'd just finished one on a girl named Ella who had been forced to live in cinders and work for her evil stepmother and stepsisters until she found her true love with the prince of the kingdom and got away from the life of being a servant.

"Your soulmate? Well, a touch will tell you right off," she explained before reaching up with her right hand and showed a spiral that began on her palm and wrapped its way down her wrist a few inches. Ari crawled closer to peer at it "This is where your father and I held hands for the first time," she explained. "Your father had lost track of his surroundings once and almost fell off a climb. He was barely hanging on when I came along. He grasped my forearm and I his and together we pulled him up and out of harms way."

"So, I'll get a spiral wherever I touch my soulmate?" Young Maribella asked.

"Not necessarily," her mother warned. "It depends on who your soulmate is, my little Ari. That determines the mark you'll get. Whether it'll be on the inside, here," she tapped above her heart, "Or on your skin. But whatever kind of symbol it is, it'll be powerful, that I promise you. It's always been powerful in our family at least."

"Powerful?"

"Oh yes, my sweet. Very powerful. All sorts of wondrous things can happen when you find your soulmate."

"What if I never touch my soulmate?"

"Oh you will one day. You will.."

/

Ari awoke later that afternoon, her mother's words echoing in her mind just as the thought that she had meant to visit her cousin filtered in as well. Damn, she'd have to do that… She pushed herself up, finding herself in her bed and not on the porch which she had known she'd fallen asleep on. When she saw Hiei dozing there in her place, she frowned, drawing her knees up under the blankets and resting her chin on them as she watched him. The dying sunlight was painting him in a warm golden glow. His face was less determined, more relaxed, gentle almost.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me?" He didn't even open an eye, or twitch as he spoke, face staying serene.

She jumped though, a blush mantling her cheeks as she looked away. "I was just waking up. Thank you… for moving me to the bed," she said as she slid out of it and rose, brushing out slightly crumpled skirts.

"Kuwabara and Kurama are back, and your stuff is in the hallway," he said, eyes finally opening and turning to look at her. "Yusuke was asking how meeting Jin went."

"Yes, I realized that just as I was waking up," she said as she went to the door of her room and began to look through the bags. Good the items that she'd gotten for the four men were still there. She put those aside and began to move other bags around, emptying clothes bag into piles on the floor to be washed later that evening. Other necessities were placed where they needed to go and she picked up the bag of presents, relocating them into her wardrobe before looking at her guard.

"Do you mind taking me to see Jin then, Hiei? It'd be fastest that way, and I do have to ask him a few things," she asked.

"I am not a taxi service," he pointed out in response. "Why should I?" He pushed himself to his feet and came over. "I'm not exactly getting paid for this after all. Why should I waste the energy?"

That took her aback and then she turned those misty eyes and then gave a shrug. "I… I guess you don't have to. I'll get a portal then," She acknowledge and pushed herself over to her bag, rummaging around in it for her phone to call into one of the ogres on teleport duty to get her one. Before she could even find the blasted thing the world was whizzing by again and she smiled. Okay so maybe Hiei wasn't an entire jerk.

Hiei had been about to demand some form of payment for carrying her to see Jin, but the look of surprised disappointment that had crossed her face had done him in. Perhaps that wasn't the only reason, but it was the only one that he was going to acknowledge for the moment.

"Where am I supposed to be going?" Hiei asked as they ran.

"To the shrine on Mount Hell?" she asked with a laugh, the laugh fleeting as it and her words were swept through the air around them.

"Seriously?" he asked, lowering his gaze for a moment to her before turning it to the way they were going.

"No. They have a training house that Jin is staying at in the forest to the north," she grinned and settled in for the ride. It took them almost ten minutes to find the house and come to a stop in their 'front lawn' which was just one end of a clearing. Before them was a two story wooden house with an upstairs balcony looking north.

"Who exactly is they?" Hiei asked suddenly, frowning as two energies started to come closer. Both he'd felt before and knew.

"Jin and a few of his friends," She answered as she wriggled until he let her down. Just as her feet touched the ground she was being swept up into the air again. She let out a joyful laugh as she found herself in the invisible grasp of the wind. She managed a spin in mid air before she waved as she saw the demon responsible. "Cousin!"

"Little Air-bell!" The Irish accent swept around them as Jin came flying in, sweeping her up in his actual arms this time. "Och, lass! Ye've grown so much since the last time I saw ye! What was it, ten years ago?"

"Aye, aye!" she replied, copying his accent as she gave him a big hug—well as strong as she could with her limited strength.

"What are ye doing here? I mean, yer pup came for a visit last night, but he said it might be a day or two before I got to see ye," he asked as he set them both down and then noticed Hiei. "Oh! Hiei! How's Yusuke? Still a right bugger I bet. Why're'ye'ere?" Yeah the more excited he got, the quicker the red headed air demon talked. His blue eyes were filled with good humor though, and his grip on his cousin didn't vanish either as they landed. He could feel how weak she was. He'd not let her fall if he could help it.

"He is the same as always. Arrogant and full of himself," Hiei replied before his eyes flicked to the two others who were coming over as well. "Touya."

The demon had entered at a more sedate manner than his vibrant teammate. "Hiei," he greeted before looking at Jin and his cousin. Ari was leaning against him and just smiling, jabbering on in that Irish accent of theirs like they were brother and sister more than cousins. In fact they seemed to have forgotten about the other two together as they started to head into the cottage.

"I need to steal you away from your training for a little bit Jin, if you don't mind," Maribella was saying as the other three demons followed them.

"Why nah, I won't mind. What do you need of me?" Jin asked with a grin.

"Protection of those around the dojo I'm staying at, and a reader of air, like us," She explained, growing serious as the memory of suffocating as she woke up and in the shower returned. "The fire demon who attacked me and got the better of me… Somehow he's controlling the air."

Jin looked down at her, his baby cousin who he really did care about quite a bit. She was so small, and frail right now it made his heart squeeze in sympathy. She was trying so hard to keep a strong facade. What else was she hiding from the rest of the world in the name sake of pride? "He is controlling the air, ye say? How?"

"I woke up to him suffocating me without actually being there. He was robbing my lungs of air. And there wasn't actually anyone there, but he spoke as well… It had the feel of an air demon to it but at the same time, there was nothing, and he got through a powerful psychics defenses without setting off a single alarm," Ari said, staring ahead of them as they entered home. "I… I don't know how but I think he is an air elemental. That or he has one under his command. It's the only explanation."

"An' how can I help?" Jin asked.

"Come and warn us when air is changing?"Ari asked, finally looking up at her cousin. "Come and protect me? Touya and Gama are welcome as well. It could be a training exercise as well I suppose."

Jin looked forward, seeming to mull it over for a time before smiling down at Ari. "O'course I'll help. It'll be a right bit of fun! And I'll get to hang out with my favorite baby cousin ta boot. Couldn't ask for a better deal."

A sense of relief flooded Maribella as she beamed up at her cousin and hugged him tight. "Oh thank you Jin! Thank you."

"I'll go… If Hiei'll give me a good decent fight after we get there," Touya said with a smirk at the fire demon. "It wasn't fair what the Tournament committee did, keeping you and Genkai from fighting our round. I'd like to see which of us would win."

Hiei snorted and relaxed against the wall. "Gladly," he said with a cocky smirk. "I can't wait."

"Then it's settled!" Jin beamed. "Tomorrow we move in with Team Urameshi!"


	12. Presents!

It took little to talk out the details of their movement to the dojo, and before long, Hiei and Maribella were stepping outside of the cottage. Maribella shared a tight hug with Jin in the evening light as Hiei waited a few feet away.

"I will see ye tomorrow morning, Little Air Bell," Jin said as he pulled back, impish smile on his face. "Will ye be okay traveling back right now?"

"Yes, cousin," she said as she cupped his cheek for a moment fondly. Then she turned and gave Touya a handshake in thanks before turning and walking to Hiei.

"That seemed to go easier than you expected," Hiei muttered as he picked her up and off they ran again.

Maribella smiled and nodded, "It did. I knew he would not object to spending sometime with me, but I had wondered about his friends. They will be a good addition to the dojo in terms of strength," she said as she rested against him again.

"You would have been safe without them," he said with a frown down at her. "We have beaten them in the past. They cannot add very much in terms of strength if that is the case."

"Be nice!" Ari said, whapping him lightly on the chest. "They are plenty strong and you will know it when you take on Touya." She didn't actually know Touya personally but Jin had written to her about him. Touya seemed interesting if not entirely good demons. They had their own honor codes. Good fighters. What else could a woman ask for in potential protectors?

Hiei snorted and kept running. There was no way that he was going to let the stupid ice demon beat him, much less hit him with any ice to slow him down.

When they finally arrived back at the dojo, Hiei stopped outside her room which was becoming the most frequented place in the entire land that was theirs at this rate.

"Could you go fetch the others Hiei?" Ari asked when she was put down on the ground at long last, one hand resting on his shoulder to steady herself.

"Why?"

"Because I have presents for the lot of you and I'd like to give them to you tonight. You know that," she managed a smile before stepping in and fetching the items mentioned. Each were in their own little nameless bag so that each of them wouldn't know where she'd gotten them. She'd had the clerks do that just so if Kurama, Hiei or Kuwabara happened to peak they wouldn't know which was for whom.

"They are all in the dinning room trying to decide on dinner. There's no need to fetch them," Hiei said as his nose wrinkled. He didn't like the idea of being relegated to a servant, and he wasn't going to accept it either. Why should he go running around for her when she was more than capable of calling everyone to a central location?

She gave him a look that said something he couldn't quite decipher, but it was closely related to exasperation. "Go to them then, and wait for me to bring the presents in. I have to do a little something before then anyway, that I'd rather you weren't around for," she said pointedly, flicking her eyes to the bathroom.

Hiei stared at her for a few moments before rolling his eyes and vanishing. He kept his Jigan trained on her though until she'd gotten into the bathroom and began undoing her pants. By then he was in the living room.

"So Hiei, how was following her around all day?" Yusuke asked, reclining and reading a comic book that Kuwabara had been reading a little bit before Eikichi had come into the room for attention.

It hadn't really been horrible but… "Awful. I do not see the point in following her around like a puppy. I can keep my Jigan eye trained on her well enough from here and be there within a few moments if I have to be," he related, setting himself up in a corner of the room watching the door for her entrance. "I hope she doesn't go shopping often. The stench of humans was suffocating."

Kurama smiled and continued to read the school book he had in front of him while making the comment, "Me thinkth you protest too much, Hiei."

"Shut up Kurama," Hiei snapped with a roll of his eyes. He wasn't protesting too much. He thought he was protesting just the right amount.

Kuwabara was in lala land with his kitten and didn't really seem to notice the others at first but then he too put his two cents in, "He didn't complain while it was going on though. He did seem to dislike the store clerks who were staring at her when she was trying on clothes though," he said with a chuckle as Eikichi batted at his nose.

Hiei's glare turned to Kuwabara now and he humped. "they could have led the demon straight to her. It was too open. There could have been some serious damage to their lives if they had—"

"If who had done what?" Maribella asked as she came in carrying the four bags.

"The store clerks that were checking you out in the goth shop you took us to," Kuwabara said. Yusuke, having not seen her since her makeover looked up at the mention of goth and gaped at her.

"Damn! You clean up nice Maribella," Yusuke said appreciatively. Yes, he was dating someone but that didn't mean he couldn't compliment others… right?

"Thank you Yusuke, but don't let the dress fool you. I could still kick your ass if I wanted to," She warned with a smile as she came over to the table. "But that aside, I want to give you each something, for being kind enough to welcome me into your home for however long I'm going to be here for."

The three bags were placed in front of the three at the table and then Maribella moved over to place Hiei's bag down on the floor next to him. Returning to the table, she sat down and smiled at them.

"Go on. They won't bite," she promised as the four men stared at the bags suspiciously and at the same time with an obvious desire to see what was in them.

Kuwabara was the first one to cave. He reached forward as he settled Eikichi on the table and opened his bag. He pulled out a new gaming mouse. "Nice!" he exclaimed as he turned it over and began to read the specs on the back. "Thanks Ari!"

"You had been complaining about your mouse going wonky for a time," she pointed out with a smile.

"It has. Some idiot spilled soda all over it," Kuwabara said while giving Yusuke the stink eye.

"What? You knocked my elbow when I was logging off the computer! It happens, and I apologized already Kuwabara," Yusuke demanded as he grabbed his bag and began rifling around it in. What he pulled out made everyone laugh. It was a bottle of the highest end hair gel, and a big one. He looked over at Ari with a 'really' look before smirking and opening the bottle to sniff. "So, what Maribella? Don't like how it's styled?"

"Nah, I just think you'd look better if you branched out your gel collection into this. Especially since it was Koenma paying," she winked before turning her attention to Kurama who was now pulling out his present. There were two actually; smaller than the others but together quite expensive.

Within two jewelry boxes, two items sat. In one, which was definitely for his mother and not him, was a beautiful yet simple necklace with a rose charm on it. "That one I put a little magic into for a spell of protection, for whenever you are away," she explained before pointing to the knife in the other box. It was little over 6 inches long, with a plain hilt. It was along the blade that drew everyone's eye. It had the image of a fox sprinting along the metal. "That one is for your use. I spelled it to work with your seeds and rose whip a bit more. I won't tell you how. I'll let that be a surprise, but… I think for a fox spirit you'll appreciate it."

Kurama stared at the items and then drew the blade up out of its box. It was just right in terms of weight and usability. He'd be able to h die it on him easily without even noticing the additional weight. "Thank you, for both of these gifts, Maribella. This is quite generous," he said with a small smile at her before jumping a little as the fourth bag was dropped on the table in between them. Four sets of eyes turned up to Hiei who was glaring daggers at the woman.

"I am not amused," he snarled before disappearing.

Maribella blinked once and then fell back howling in laughter. She hadn't expected him to be amused by them but she'd never expected that kind of reaction. Kuwabara was the one that lunged forward to turn the bag upside down, the items falling to the floor. Among the items in the bag, there was one dragon plushie, a set of porn magazines and a book on 'tips to pick up girls'. This wasn't his actual present, or at least not the one she had originally planned to give him. But she'd seen the dragon and the magazines and the book and had known instantly she would have to give it to him. His reaction though…

Priceless.


	13. Passions Burn

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Maribella didn't see Hiei again that evening. It was quite disappointing for Maribella, who had had a good, much needed laugh from his reaction. She had another present for him—a real present this time. But she hadn't wanted to give it to him with the others because… well… She didn't really know why she wanted to keep this a private gift better the two of them but she did. So she didn't actively look for Hiei either.

It wasn't until she retired to her room that Hiei's presence was felt again. She pulled the real present out of her bag and moved to the porch area, looking around. "Hiei? It was just a joke. A little tease," she said to the air around her, eyes searching for the fire demon.

"It wasn't particularly funny." His voice was disembodied, still hiding from her.

"You have to admit it was a little funny," she said with a small smile.

"No it wasn't." The clipped tone did not give her hope that he would look at it from her perspective.

"I'm sorry, all right? Now will you come out and accept your real present? I do have one for you," she called, clutching the item in her hands against her stomach. There was silence for a long couple of minutes, and then she felt his presence behind her. She turned, eyes adjusting to the dark as he stepped from the shadows near the corner of the porch.

Hiei eyed her and then her hands suspiciously. He had not liked the joke—he rarely liked being the butt of people's jokes. "Well?" he asked.

She had become distracted by how the shadows and the light played over his features, leaving half of him hard and unyielding and the other a mystery to be uncovered. She wanted to uncover it, whatever it was. His words though shook her out of it, and she held out the present.

Resting on her palms, an ordinary dagger rested. There was nothing special about it in appearance at first. Then, slowly, it grew. Or rather, the air around it rippled and shifted away to reveal a sword resting on her hand. As with the one that she had given Kurama, she had found a sword which had a decorative flare to it's deadliness. The design on this one however was that of a dragon, breathing fire down the twenty-five inch long blade. Its hilt was black and red.

It had jumped out at her at one of the shops and she'd seen Hiei give it an appraising eye and small nod. That was all she needed to know. Now Hiei stared at her as if she had a tentacle as a hand.

"Why would I need that?" he asked.

That was not the reaction she'd been hoping for. She stared at him and then down at the sword. "I thought you would like it," She said dumbly. "I— I mean you don't have to use it. None of you have to use what I got you, but I thought you'd like it. So just take it damn it." she turned her gaze away, looking out over at the lake as embarrassment swelled in her breast. What was she trying to do?

The weight of the sword didn't disappear from her hands. When she glanced back at where he had been, he was gone. Her fingers closed around the sword, wincing as the sharp edge pricked her palms, breaking the skin. Damn him! She turned and stalked into her bedroom, slamming the glass door shut behind her. She ended up throwing the sword at the wall in a fit of embarrassed anger.

"Damn you Hiei!" she snapped, before yanking off the lights and crawling in to sulk in her bed.

"I'm already damned, woman. I have been since the day I was born." Hiei's voice rang through the room.

She shot up from where she lay, glaring around her. "Get out of my bedroom! Get! Go on! I don't want to even talk to you any more!" she spat. How dare he! Perhaps her embarrassment was fueling her behavior. But damn him, he was being cold hearted and it pissed her off for some reason that he would rebuke her offering to him.

Silence met her cold glare and she flopped back, mentally exhausted for the moment. She even managed to turn over and brood herself into sleep.

Hiei watched her from where he'd been standing next to the discarded sword. He didn't know what he'd done to anger her this time. He knelt and picked up the sword, sliding it into a sheath that he'd gone to get when he'd seen the sword. It was beautifully made, even if it was a human creation. He would appreciate it later though when he figured out what he'd done to piss her off so bad.

He did leave however, taking the sword with him to take up his position outside her bedroom to keep watch. Perhaps once Jin got there they could set up a schedule for keeping watch. He couldn't survive on little sleep forever…

Midnight came and went and soon, Maribella was awake again, the feeling of suffocation closing in on her dragging her from sweet oblivion. She sat bolt upright, scaring poor Eikichi who had come in to sleep next to her on the pillow which was why she'd been having a hard time breathing. She sighed and rolled out of the bed, going to silently move to her new clothes and pulled on a pair of loose pj pants and a tank top. She'd forgotten about her dress again and sighed as she put it on the pile to be washed.

Maribella did all of this with the lights off, not noticing the disappeared sword as she left her room and went down to the lake just as she did the night before. She stared at the lake and then knelt. She stroked the top of the water, feeling its life but otherwise … nothing.

She pushed herself up and began to repeat the actions she'd done the night before. Back and forth in that strangely graceful and powerful dance, the waves lapping in a light breeze, Maribella moved. This time Hiei allowed her to do it for longer until she came to a stop by herself. Then he pushed himself up and came down.

"Is that all you are going to do?" He asked, eyeing her as she looked over at him with a scowl. "You'll never get better if you just do the same thing every day."

"This has worked perfectly well in the past when I was out of energy," she said stubbornly.

He watched her before pulling his cloak off, revealing a black sleeveless shirt. Setting it to the side, he motioned for her to move away from the water. "Come here. If that's all you've every done, then you need some serious reworking," He said.

"I'm not going to train with you," she warned, though she did move towards him.

"Fine, then just listen. You have great control. If you didn't you wouldn't be able to do what you just did, as well as hold onto an illusion all day even when your energies were extremely low," he said, "But stamina and control are not going to recover your powers. Time will do that. So until then you need to train on other parts of your body so that you aren't a walking target for any demon who wants to take you out."

She scowled at him before motioning for him to go on, "So what do you suggest oh all knowing one?" she asked, the sarcasm dripping like venom off her words.

"Become physically stronger," Hiei said without pause. "Work on learning new skills while you wait for your powers to return. Do your little dance but then turn around and do something else on top of it."

"I've only ever needed control. I'm an elemental demon, just like you. How can you—"

"Because I learned a long time ago that being elemental means you have more weaknesses than strengths. Sure, I can summon fire, and to a certain degree meld it to my will, but if I go against a water demon? What about an air demon who can sap the air away from the fire and leave it to gutter and die? You need a backup skill or you'll end up burned to the ground again," Hiei warned.

The imagery his words brought sent a visible chill down her back. "Then what do you suggest?" asked the woman as she shifted a bit. He made sense, damn him.

"For you? Swordsmanship or something long range," he said eyeing her form as if assessing a new weapon.

"I've used daggers before," she offered.

"Then start with dagger work. Be it fighting an imaginary target, or using the dojo for what it was meant to be for—training. We revamped an entire room to be a workout area with straw dummies. But do something Your body knows the routine You aren't pushing it. Find something new to push it.

For a long moment she was quiet and then her eyes raised to his face. "Show me."

"Get whatever weapons you want to learn and meet me here in ten minutes," he said before disappearing. He had some prep he needed to get—also known as a training dummy so that she wasn't throwing whatever she had at him because she still seemed pretty angry with him. Or maybe that was new anger. Ugh, who could read a woman accurately anyway?

Thirty minutes later Hiei was wishing that he'd never opened his mouth. It wasn't that she was horrible. It was that her idea of 'using daggers' consisted of getting up behind an opponent and striking him in the back with no thought of where the knife would land or if it would be a killing blow or not.

"Again! Seriously it isn't that hard to go at an enemy from the front. You run forward," Hiei snapped.

Her grip on the dagger in her hand tightened and Maribella swore she wouldn't throw it at him. But if he yelled at her one more time, she might just have to go dig it into his hand and see how he liked it. She stared at the dummy she'd 'killed' about 10 times so far. She didn't like the idea of just running at it. It left her too open to attacks. But she tried again.

Just as she was getting close, her mind decided to open up a bit. She was suddenly hit by a strong sense of deja vu as the dummy no longer looked like piles of hay tied together but of a man, tall, and devilishly handsome, looming over her. She lost the grip on her danger and stumbled backwards, putting on the breaks as best she could but in the end, she and the dummy collided.

Hiei closed his eyes to contain his frustration. What had he ever done to deserve a pupil like this? He stalked forward. "Get up Maribella," he ordered as he began to fish through the straw disaster that had been the dummy. "Are you even trying? Seriously, if you are going to do nothing but hold back, I'm not going to help you—"

She popped up, eyes dark with anger as she fought back panic and annoyance. Whomever she'd just seen it had had something to do with her attack. She was positive of that. "Would you back off!?" she spat.

"You aren't going to get any better if I do. Unless of course you want to keep getting burned alive," Hiei snapped as he began to reassemble the dummy.

She hissed and without thought pounced. She grabbed his shirt front and tackled him to the ground. "You do not get to say that Hiei! You don't get to say that, do you hear me!" She was straddling him on the ground, shaking his chest as she glared down at him. He reached up to catch her wrists just as they were about to go for his neck.

The world stopped around them for what was the longest moment. Their eyes, both filled with angry connected. Their skin heated and suddenly an inferno surrounded them—a fiery tornado erupted right there on the lawn, burning nothing as a pond of sorts formed below them and began trickling down into the lake. The three elements roared around them. A black band appeared at Hiei's throat, encircling it before traveling down his left arm, echoing the black dragon on his right and wound its way up Maribella's right arm to encircle her wrist. A black swirl began on Maribella's left wrist where Hiei's hand grasped it and moved down her hand to form an intricate smaller copy of Hiei's Dragon tattoo on her palm.

While this happened the tornado continued around them as their eyes remained lock. Within their minds, doors opened and connected, throwing the two of their minds together in a giant clump. Hiei was overwhelmed by her pain and weakness and hopeful nature as she was overwhelmed by the cynicism, dark, fairy mind of his.

The tornado slowly dwindled and the muddy grass beneath Hiei's back began to dry. Ari took a deep breathe, breaking the stillness of the moment.

"What the hell was that?"

Yusuke's voice, tired since it was almost 3 am at that point, came from their left, breaking the spell. Maribella shoved herself back, falling onto her backside and crawling away from Hiei as she looked at her hands in stunned, and perhaps horrified, realization. The marks weren't disappearing.

"Yo, Hiei, what's going on?" Yusuke demanded when the fire demon remained laying back, staring at the sky.

"Oh fuck," Hiei and Maribella said at the same time. Hiei disappeared as Maribella remained there staring at her hands. Oh god, what had she done? There was no way that they—that he was her—

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara who had stumbled out just about then. "Kuwabara, get your friend to talk. What's going on?"

Kuwabara frowned at Ari and moved over, "Whoa, what happened to your hands Ari?"

Ari looked up at him and then back at her hands. "I think… I don't…" The words wouldn't come as she finally pushed herself up and kinda just kept staring at her hands. She needed time to process. This was… It was just too much.

She made it to the edge of the porch before her knees went out from under her and she collapsed. She welcomed the oblivion that came to her as her knees buckled and her head struck one of the posts. She couldn't process the idea of Hiei being her soulmate. She just couldn't...


	14. Hide'n'Seek

The world was too bright. There were voices too. They were worry filled voices, confused ones. One male voice was asking what the hell was going on; another calmly, but with worry still present, was saying it might have just been a mass energy drain from the tornado. Another was threatening someone with 'if you hurt her, I'll beat you to a pulp!'. That was a voice she knew and was happy to hear. He was a friend, someone who cared and could take care of her if she was unable to.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" A female's voice. "What happened to her hands?!" She knew that voice. Botan.

Why, why was it that every time she woke up there was Botan? She was really getting tired of it. Why couldn't there be someone more quiet there at her bedside to wake her up? That wouldn't scream just because she was twitching or her eyes were fluttering open.

Maribella didn't really move at first as she took stock of her body. There weren't any wounds; not like when she first woke up. She was still as weak as before, so it wasn't that she'd been drained of all her energy. There was a strange energy thrumming in her wrists though. It pulsed and hummed, purred and snarled all at the same time. She'd never felt such energy there before.

What are you? she asked the energy, stroking it with a magical finger. It seemed to hum louder, vibrate quicker, enjoying the stroke.

I am your other half.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up, eyes meeting only one other pair who stood across from the couch she was laying on. Eyes the color of ruby's; that were glaring hatred at her as if she were the reincarnation of some long thought dead foe. She recoiled, though she could not tear her gaze away.

"Were you attacked Maribella? What's going on? Are you okay?" Botan pelted her with questions, but Maribella didn't want questions. She wanted answers, but dreaded them at the same time. She pushed herself up from the couch, backing away from Hiei without ever breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head. She'd never meant—She wouldn't have—

She turn and ran. She ran until she was in her wing, the doors locked and barred from anyone's entrance. Even Hiei would have to stop and pick a lock before being able to get at her and that would be enough time to run for her. She sat on the bed in her room, face in hands.

What had she done? Her, Hiei, soulmates?! The energy in her wrists still hummed, would hum until one of them was dead; perhaps even after if one of them remained alive, a constant reminder of what they had lost.

She avoided people for three days. She missed Jin's excited joining of their household. She ate at odd hours to miss the communal meals. She avoided contact on her phone from everyone but Kuwabara and those humans she knew online. Nothing tried to attack her during this time.

Every evening she'd fall asleep agains the glass wall, looking out over the lake, aware that Hiei was hiding out int he trees somewhere, watching her. Or at least, that's what she assumed the stronger thrumming in her wrists meant. If a part of herself warned her that she was running away, or being a coward, she ignored it the best she could. She would not be guilt tripped by her own subconscious need for a soulmate.

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. When Hiei was close it was like a cat purring loudly against ones skin as you gave it a belly rub, lessening to a soft pulse which matched her own when Hiei was farther away. It was always there, always a reminder of what had happened, of what she'd brought onto both of them by trying to strangle him. Who would have guessed?

After three days though, she was getting tired of her room, but still wanted to avoid everyone. All of this was still too new, too much at once for a demon who was renewing her powers. So she opened the sliding glass wall and stepped out into the late afternoon sun. Hiei, if her pulsing wrists could be trusted, was far off somewhere, so she felt safe to step out without encountering him.

As her bare feet touched the ground, she noticed something that got her heartbeat running. The sun was casting not one but two shadows of her. Only one… One wasn't hers. "Who are you?" She asked, ready to sprint away if need be.

"Do not be afraid." The voice was feminine, soft. "I am here with Touya and Jin. I will not harm you."

"Where are you? Who are you?" Maribella asked again. She would not be dissuaded from this. She was not going to just accept she suddenly had another shadow. There was a long silence though in which she started to take a step closer to the sun.

Slowly the shadow on the ground moved away. About five feet away, a form began to shimmer into appearance. Long raven black hair swirled around an etherial body. Skin that was literally white as new snow formed, and a pair of icy grey eyes blinked open. Lips that were painted to be as black as her hair were in a soft smile but it seemed more to harden her features than soften them. Her dress was made of ice crystals overlapping in a beautiful design before trailing down to a collection of shadows around her feet and grey-black whispy sleeves finished it. All in all, she looked far more like a grim reaper than Botan did. But all of this was softened even more by the fact that one could see straight through her at the trees behind her.

"My name is Lerra. I am a friend of Touya's. He told me of the issues here and I thought perhaps I could offer my services to you. Since I am without a body but still in possessions of some of my abilities, I can offer a silent, invisible protective force for you that is not a fire demon," she explained with a slow, far too graceful of a bow. Her black hair swirled and floated around her rather than fall forward, reinforcing the information hat she was not within a real earthly body at the moment.

"Does Koenma know of you? If you are dead you should be going on to whatever is in the afterlife," Maribella pointed out.

"Koenma has quite a bit of paperwork that he has to get through before he comes to my little, insignificant death," the woman said with a cold laugh. "And I don't intend on being taken from this world until I get my revenge. I have things unfinished and for that I need a body. Until I find a suitable host however that has given their life willingly, I'm going to stick around without one."

"Insignificant? No one's death is insignificant," Ari said with a shake of her head.

"No?"

"No. Surely you have family that mourns? Loved ones? Friends."

"That is quite humanistic for a demon to say," the ghost said with a raise of an eyebrows. "Especially one that is currently hiding from everyone around them because they could not cope with the fact their soulmate happened to be a certain kind of demon. Do you know how many would love to find their soulmate and yet you pull away from it?"

Maribella swallowed and looked away from her. A finger went to her right wrist and trailed the line there. It was humming more now. Hiei was on his way here. "Hiei does not want a soulmate just as much as I wish for one," she pointed out. She'd known that the moment their eyes had met after she'd awoken from passing out.

"Is that right? You haven't spoken to him since it occurred," Lerra pointed out. "Has he told you that himself, or are you just projecting?"

The humming was almost a throbbing now. Hiei was closing in. Her throat closed at the idea of confronting him…

Lerra watched the woman before taking a few steps close to meet her gaze. "If you pull away now when you have found your soulmate… You'll end up an old demon like me. It isn't a good existence," she warned before disappearing as Hiei appeared on the edge of the lake before Maribella.

Red, emotionless eyes met stormy grey ones where a millions thoughts played out. Neither blinked, but it was Hiei who moved forward first. He moved up the gentle incline until he stood in front of hers. He wasn't wearing the cloak, his soul mate tattoo plainly on display for anyone looking. With him so close, Maribella could feel her skin practically rippling with sensation.

"Are you going to run away?" Hiei asked. His eyes dipped down as her tongue darted out to lick suddenly dry lips before returning to her gaze. He could see the indecision there in her gaze. He'd tried to be patient with her. She obviously was scared. Hell, if he was being honest, he was as well. He didn't believe in soulmates. It hadn't been real to him until he'd felt her heartbeat leap when her eyes had opened and she'd met his gaze in the living room. It had felt like a punch to the gut. The seconds stretched out now as he watched her.

"No," she finally said, and he felt some of the weight lift off his shoulders.


	15. Coming to an Understanding

Maribella slowly sat next to the lake, her toes just barely reach into the cool afternoon water as she hugged her knees to her chest. She felt embarrassed as she sat there, Hiei joining her on the slope though he didn't put his feet into the water. "I'm sorry that this happened Hiei," she said softly, staring into the water before her.

Hiei didn't reply at first, considering his own last three days. The first day he'd spent as far from her as he could until night time when a part of him demanded that he return to the forest outside her bedroom to watch over her just in case. He knew which part. It was the part that demanded his complete attention each moment; the part that was starting to really piss him off. He hardly knew her; hardly had gotten along with her up to this point. Their relationship to up to this point had been a bunch of hissing and spitting and punching and ultimately a choking attempt at both physical and mental levels.

The second day he'd stayed closer, growing accustomed to the new throbbing in his neck that told him when she was sad, or worried, or relaxed. It was something he didn't need his Jigan for. He just had to feel the throb to know. Any shift and the throb changed. His left hand hummed with closeness to her now.

The day before he'd decided that he couldn't just wait around for her to come out of her self-isolation. He had gone to do things he normally did during off times and he didn't have a job— He found work to do and he watched over Yukina. He'd just been about to cut the head off a demon when he'd felt a wall break between them and her step out into the sunlight. Which had been an odd sensation to be sure.

And then worry, panic, fear. That had made him turn from the demon and sprint as quickly as his body could take him back to the dojo. Arriving, he had seen a person shimmer out of sight and then… He'd seen her. Black and blue hair shimmered in the sunlight, stormy grey eyes sparkling with fear and apprehension at seeing him so close. He'd known in that instant that if he had turned around and left, they would have never been able to talk to one another again, no matter if they were soulmates or not. So he'd come forward, feeling her flight or fight instinct kicking in, wanting, demanding she leave the area, but she'd stayed, quivering like a fearful horse.

How was he supposed to handle the fact that the cosmos had decided to destroy his relatively peaceful life by throwing in a gothic soulmate who hated him and his entire fire demon kind. Not that he really was a fan of other demons anyway. The only one he wouldn't take on in a fight was Kurama. And only then because Kurama was a ruthless bastard and wouldn't hesitate to fight Hiei with all of his abilities.

"Did you choose to have me as your soulmate?" Hiei asked. Ari shook her head quickly. Perhaps a bit quicker than Hiei would have liked but then again he didn't really like the entirety of this whole situation did he? "Then don't apologize. It was out of your control. And it was definitely out of mine. Soulmates… As useless as they are, they do offer us some skills, right?"

Ari was quiet before nodding. "I can feel when you are near," she said, looking down at her wrists as she spoke. "Constantly I can feel when you are near."

"And I can feel your emotional state. I don't even have to use the Jigan to see you or read your thoughts. I just know them," Hiei offered. He got a glare from her. Obviously she didn't like that. Didn't like was an understatement. Hated really. "Like right now you hate that I can do that. You don't like others being able to read you."

She stuck her tongue out at him before looking back at the lake. "I don't like others acting like they know me just because they can read my mind or emotions. It's a horrible invasion of my privacy and I don't appreciate it."

"Well I don't have much control over it yet. Maybe there are things we can do to mitigate the issues caused our sudden connection?" Hiei proposed.

"Maybe… I hope so. It's odd feeling someone else's heartbeat in my wrist, or constantly having a cat purr against my skin; very odd."

Hiei hid a smirk before sighing. "So, what does a soulmate mean to you? What are you expecting out of this? I can feel that you had expectations that were skewered by this."

"Get out of my emotions Hiei!" Ari snapped, air crackling around her before she smoothed it out with a few deep breathes. Everything that had been hers and hers alone was being stolen from her—first the fire demon took her pride, and now Hiei was trying to take her emotions? No!

Hiei watched her out of the corner of his eye, waiting silently. She shifted restlessly and then sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and let it just kinda fall wherever it pleased. "A soulmate is someone who completes you in whatever way you need. As a friend, a lover, a guardian, a protector, a partner. It doesn't matter what, you are supposed to meet those needs and fill them, just as I would for you."

"Then let's start with friends," Hiei said with a nod. "I have no interest in being lovers. And I already have to be your guardian or we'll both end up in hell according to Koenma. I don't have need of a partner either. I have Kurama if I need a fighting partner." He stopped as he felt her emotions swell in indignation. Whatever he was saying was not helping the situation. What had he done now? He was trying to give her a reprieve. Just because they were soul mates didn't mean they had to immediately run into each other's arms and screw one another. There were other concerns, other parties involved. They had only just met after all. "What? What have I done this time to anger you?"

"Nothing. Just… Nothing," she muttered, slouching a little more.

"Obviously something."

She pushed herself to her feet and shook her head. "Nothing Hiei. Just leave it alone."

"No."

Her stormy eyes turned to glare at him. "Why must you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Argue with me? Why can't you just accept what I say and go with it? I don't need someone who argues with me all the time. I don't need someone who treats me like less than a person just because I happened to get beaten by one of his kind," she told him.

"What do you need Ari?"

The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she stalled for a moment. What was it that she really needed? Someone who wouldn't judge her for her defeat, or her scars. Someone who could protect her but fight with her. She wanted to find someone she could curl up with at night, who would let her have a child or two when they were ready. And she just couldn't see Hiei accepting that with her. He didn't even tell his sister that he was there. He'd never want children.

Hiei felt her doubt, knew she was struggling with words that evaded her. "What do you need, Maribella?" He asked again, trying to get her attention; trying to get her to talk to him.

"I need a friend," She finally said before looking back down at him. "I need a friend who is willing to become more if I need it, just as I would for you if you needed me to."

"You want something I cannot give," Hiei warned, feeling her sadness double and hating that he was the cause of it. He watched as her shoulder's dropped a little as a few silent minutes which seemed to take forever and a day to pass as the sun finally fell beneath the horizon. She looked alone, standing there, staring out at the forest and lake. Utterly lonely and his own heart, what he had left of it that was, called out to hers as a kindred spirit.

She finally straightened a little and took a slow breathe. "I'll take what I can get then," she said, though she didn't dare meet his gaze, hell she didn't even look at him. And while he refused to show it, that in and of itself made him feel like the piece of shit he was. She then turned and left him there on the lake bank.

He'd known before she even began to walk he'd screwed up somehow, but when she began to move away he knew it even more. He pushed himself up quickly and went after her. He grabbed her hand, flames sparking around there joined hands as their soulmate marks appeared. "Maribella—" He growled, screwing trying to tell her anything and just pulled her back into his arms. She didn't struggle, just kinda lean against him. "I'm sorry I'm a fuck-up soulmate. I'll do my best, but this isn't easy for me, just like it isn't easy for you to get near me wth me being a fire demon."

She let the breath she hadn't known she was holding out and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "I just always dreamed of meeting my soulmate and there being something other than fear and anger and hatred fueled between us," she said mournfully.

"Yeah, well… I never thought soulmates existed until three days ago."

They remained like that in the raising moonlight, just getting used to one another's presence.


	16. A Favor, or a Pain?

The next few weeks went slow for the young air and water demon. Hiei and Maribella spent a little more time trying to get to know each other, trying to get into the whole soulmate thing but it was really hard since they both had issues they had to overcome. They trained together, they fought over silly things. Each was tying their best. Their housemates learned quickly not to tease either of them about it. After Jin almost lost his hair in a fire and wind tornado after teasing Ari about it for almost an hour, the rest of them stopped as well. 

The mysterious Lerra was ever-present and yet not. No one but Ari had seen the ghostly apparition, though when Ari had asked Touya about it, he had acknowledged that he had invited Lerra along with the insinuation that someone might die and be able to give her a body. Touya was still smarting from the defeat that Hiei had handed him, so that statement was taken with a bit of hopeful optimism that he was joking. 

Three weeks later, Yukina found Ari out working on her dagger throwing. “Maribella?” she called in her sweet voice. Ari blinked over at the ice apparition as her dagger flew and hit the target right in the middle of its head. 

“Yukina, I thought you were spending the day with Kuwabara today? What do I owe the honor to?” She asked with a smile. She and the ice maiden had gotten along amazingly over the last month since they had gone shopping together. 

“Kuwabara was pulled into a mock fight with Yusuke for training,” she said with a serene smile before stepping over. “Ari, I have a favor to ask. May I call you Ari?” 

“Of course you can call me Ari. But if that’s the favor you are asking, then you need to learn what a real favor is,” laugh the woman as she went over to the target and grabbed the dagger and came back. Yukina was giggling. “But seriously, what do you need?” 

“I know that you and Hiei are soulmates. They are so rare within our kind,” she said, meaning demons in general. “But it hasn’t seemed as if you and he, you have not grown any closer than when we went shopping the day after you got here.” 

The way she spoke made the words a statement of fact rather than a mere assumption or guess. How perceptive of the female, Ari noted as she sheathed the dagger, and yet Yukina could not see that Hiei was her brother? What a strange contradiction. 

“We each have different ways of viewing soulmates and what they mean,” Ari admitted with a shrug. “Hiei wishes to remain friends. I will have to accept that for the time.”   “But you want more?” Yukon asked as her head tilted to the left as she took in the other. 

“I want a soulmate who can not only be my friend but a lover as well, yes,” Ari admitted. 

“I see,” Yukina mused before looking over at the lake, seeming deep in thought before turning back to smile at her. “Well, one cannot force another to ones will without also breaking their will, isn’t that right? And you do not seem like one who would want Hiei’s will broken. Though I don’t know Hiei well… I do not believe he would want to do likewise.”   
 Ari smiled though she was growing tired of this particular direction that the conversation was taking. No, she didn’t want to break Hiei’s will. But it was getting frustrating. 

“My favor,” Yukina continued, “Is to ask you to come with me and Kuwabara on a double date.” She laughed little when Ari’s gaze became shocked. “You can choose who comes with us, but… The truth is I’m still not used to the human world. A friendly demoness friend being there will help me guide through the perils of dinner and a movie with humans surrounding us. Kuwabara is sweet, but he can be quite loud at sometimes, and we do not want to let the humans know about what I am. I could also use a friendly advice on an outfit. I am getting used to the clothes you helped purchase for me, but I do not know what to wear.” 

Ari stared at her and felt her stomach sink. A double date? She could invite anyone she wanted, but … The truth was she’d feel as if she were betraying her ideal of a soulmate if she did not take Hiei. But she could see how desperate Yukina was to have to say yes to her favor. Maybe Touya could go with her? That would give her someone to talk on water and ice control while also leave her protected. “I… I would love to go with you and Kuwabara,” She finally said with a large smile to hide her instinctive nervousness. “When were you thinking of having the date?”   “This Saturday evening, starting at 5:30, and then the movie starts at 7:00,” Yukina beamed up at her. “I cannot wait! Thank you for helping Ari! Can you make it to Shizuru’s house by 4:30 so we can get ready?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be there,” she promised, before she noticed the thrumming in her wrist. Crap, Hiei was right behind them. 

“You’ll be where?” 

Maribella forced a smile before turning to look at Hiei. “To Shizuru’s on Saturday to help Yukina get ready for a double date with Kuwabara,” She explained. If she hadn’t known that Yukina was his sister, she might have taken the tensing that was just barely noticeable as worry for her being out without protection. 

“A double date? Who is going along with the two?” Hiei asked. 

“Me.” Hiei’s eyes snapped to her and narrowed a little. 

“And?” 

“I don’t know yet. I haven’t decided on who to ask to go with me yet,” Ari retorted, smile fading a little. 

“I will go,” Hiei said firmly, leaving little room to argue. Ari hid her delight at that with a scowl. She wasn’t stupid. He wanted to go so he could watch over Yukina, not because she was going to be there. 

“I am not going to go on a double date with you Hiei when we haven’t even went on a first date yet. We’d just sit there and listen to Yukina and Kuwabara the whole night instead of enjoying it,” she pointed out sourly. “If I’m going to go on a date it’s with someone who wants to be there with me because they want to be. Not because they have to or risk facing hell.” 

Hiei glowered at her. “You can’t go unprotected,” he pointed out. “If I go, then you’ll be protected.”   “Yeah from everything except boredom,” Ari challenged. “I don’t want a boring date Hiei! I want one that leads to some emotions being invoked.”   “We’ve already discussed that part. I don’t want any more than friendship from our soulmate thing,” Hiei snapped. 

“And I want more!” Ari snarled, the wind picking up around them. Yukina took a step back. This wasn’t what she’d meant to do when she’d asked Ari to join them. At least she hadn’t been imagining things when she’d suspected that Ari and Hiei hadn’t gotten closer. 

“Well I can’t give you more,” Hiei snarled. 

Ari had known it, but it still hurt to hear him tell her she was pretty much screwed out of having a soulmate who would love her. Even Yukina winced back at the words. Ari took a deep breathe and fought to control herself as it began raining around them. It’d been sunny just a few moments before but now it was pouring as Ari’s dormant powers willed the world around them to do as they wanted. 

“Why?” Ari demanded. “Why can’t you give more Hiei? Would it really be so bad to step up and offer more to someone who is asking it and willing to give it in return? Would that really be so bad? Or is it,” her voice dripped venom now, “Or is it just me you can’t give more to?” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Hiei said exasperatedly as the weather drenched him. Maribella glared at him before turning away and walking over to Yukina. 

“I will find a date for the double date Yukina, and see you Saturday,” Ari said before moving to collect the items she’d been training with and move them inside, ignoring Hiei who was glowering after her. 

Yukina looked between the two, wishing they’d see how much they needed each other. Soulmate needed one another, no matter what. They both seemed to have blinders on, and she wasn’t sure what she could do to help her friend or Kuwabara’s friend Hiei… 

Hiei spent the next three days trying to talk to her, but any time she felt him grow near, she’d leave. He could feel her hurt, her anger, and it irked him that she wouldn’t try to see it from his side. She wouldn’t even talk to him! He wasn’t the bad guy in this damn it! It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t offer what she wanted. If a small part of him warned him that he was lying to himself and Ari, he ignored it. 

Friday night came without a single word from Ari about the date and Hiei was beginning to think just barging in and demanding she take him with her on her date when Jin sought him out. He had a plan to get Hiei on the date, he said after informing him that Ari had approached Touya the day before about going on the date with her. Hiei just had to trust him. Hiei watched air demon for a long moment. This was becoming about something more than going on the date to protect Yukina and keep himself from hell. He wasn’t sure what, but something caused him to straighten and give a nod. 

“What do I have to do Jin?”


	17. Date Night, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small chapter this week. Next chapter might be a bit bigger, but we'll see. :)

Maribella, dressed in a lovely dark green dress with a black shrug and matching heels, stepped out of Shizuru’s house, arm in arm with Yukina who wore a light blue dress with white shrug and little white sandals that matched. They’d spent the last two hours making each other beautiful for the date, a happy distraction from Ari’s unhappy mood about Hiei. 

She’d avoided him the entire time since their last argument. She didn’t want to hear any more of his denials of emotions. It hurt too much to imagine a life without a loving soulmate. Especially when demons could live for a long, long time. Any time she’d felt the throb in her wrists that had signified Hiei’s growing close, she’d turned and went the other way. It was just a reminder of something she couldn’t have. 

So she’d asked Touya to be her date today. At least then she’d have someone to talk to who wouldn’t try to make her accept something she wasn’t ready or willing to accept.

Kuwabara was waiting outside for them with Touya by his side. They’d each dressed up at least a little for the date—each wearing their nicest shirts and pants. Ari even had to admit that Touya looked nice in a rich royal blue button up shirt and black slacks. _It isn’t Hiei though_ a voice inside her muttered darkly. 

She tried to ignore that voice though as she stepped forward with Yukina to meet their dates. Before long they were at the restaurant, a nice Italian affair with an intimate little alcove where they were led and seated. The seats were arranged Kuwabara, Yukina, Touya and then Maribella around a nice pretty table.  Drinks were ordered and soon they were laughing and generally having a good little take together. Despite that the entire  time, Ari was drawing a hand over the patterns on her wrists, tracing it as if she could rub it off her skin or sooth herself with feeling it against her fingers. 

Just before the meal was delivered though, Touya looked up as if startled and then smiled a sly little smile. “You will have to excuse me but I have a feeling my part here is about to end,” He said to them. “I’ve had fun though. Human restaurants are so strange and interesting.” He pushed himself up and before Ari could even ask as question, he left the alcove. Ari stared after him, suddenly the third wheel. 

“What the hell?” she demanded before looking over at Yukina and Kuwabara who both looked just ad dumbfounded. “Did I try to bite his head off or something and not notice?” They were each shaking their head when Kuwabara blinked past her and suddenly seemed to get uncomfortable. She turned to follow his gaze and groaned. Why had she not felt the thrumming strengthen?  
  
Walking towards them was Hiei. For once he was wearing a similar attire to Kuwabara and Touya—a deep maroon button up shirt and black slacks with shiny new looking black shoes. All in all he looked quite human date quality material. If it hadn’t been for the history, Maribella may have actually appreciated the attempt at human dating etiquette Hiei was portraying as he neared and took Touya’s seat. 

“I’m sorry I am late. Jin insisted on it being a late arrival,” Hiei said gruffly.  
  
Maribella stiffened and focused on a point ahead of her, anger burning through their link. The water on the table rippled steadily even though no one was touching the table. “Well, you certainly scared my date off fast enough. You’d think when someone tells you no, you’d get over yourself and accept that they don’t want you there,” she said venomously. She was livid. How dare Jin go around her back and orchestrate this charade! “Well I hope you like what Touya ordered, because we can’t exchange it.” 

“I will have to deal with it then, won’t I?” Hiei countered amiably enough that Maribella was at a loss for a retort for a moment. 

“Yes, yes you will!” she finished lamely before looking over at the other two. “You were telling us a story Yukina?” she prompted. Even though the other demoness hadn’t been telling them a story, she was quick to the rescue of her friend, beginning to tell of a fox she’d met in the makai who had been a friend for a time. 

Maribella was happy for the distraction, and even happier when dinner came and she could avoid having to talk to Hiei altogether, who had otherwise remained quiet in his seat between her and Yukina unless prompted by the other two. As the dinner progressed, Yukina seemed more and more desperate to get Hiei to talk and join them more socially. 

“Did you have any makai pets as a child Hiei?” she finally asked halfway through here meal. 

Hiei grew still for a moment and finally looked over a Yukina before away again, “No, I didn’t. I grew up with bandits. Pets were not tolerated unless they could fulfill a purpose like hunting,” he admitted finally. “Though there was a pack of makai hounds we had for a little while.” He then went into describing them, a rare form of talking from the usually antisocial Hiei. Ari refused to admit it but it did soften her a little to hear about how one makai dog had half an ear from when it had tried to attack a panther-esque creature. 

 Yukina finally got them really talking by asking small questions which would elicit either stories about Eikichi, or about the hounds from Hiei who was competitive by nature and would try to tell better stories than Kuwabara. Only Ari didn’t speak now, and the more that she kept quiet, the more Yukina would get them to tell funny stories. It was obvious what she was trying to do, but Ari became determined to show Hiei that she didn’t want him there. No matter what kind of cute stories he might inadvertently share about a stupid dog that had fought a rabbit demon and had ended up being cursed with bunny ears for a month. 

 But she did thaw a little as the time moved on. She couldn’t help it. He did make a good conversationalist when he wanted to. She found herself watching him more and more as dinner finished up and the check was brought. Kuwabara reached for it but it was already gone from the table before they could blink. “I will pay,” Hiei said as he straightened the little book with the bill so the waiter could take it back.

When they finally rose from the table, Hiei retrieved the little shrug from the back of the chair and held it up for Ari to slide her arms into. She hesitated, watching him carefully before she accepted the help. “Thank you Hiei,” she said, the first words directly at him since their spat when he’d first gotten there. 

 “You look very nice tonight,” Hiei replied, offering her his arm which further made her suspicious, but nonetheless, she looked down as a blush mantled her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” she said, thawing a bit more as she took the arm. “And… And you look very nice as well.” _Even if he is only here because he wants to watch out for his own ass and Yukina._ that nasty little voice hissed.


	18. Date Night, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the long delay! >.

It wasn’t long until they were back into the car, Ari in the back with Hiei as Kuwabara drove. There was still ice between the man and woman, but at least they’d ben civil about it. This ice lasted until they got to the theatre. Kuwabara had already bought the tickets, and soon they were whizzing through the line for a little popcorn and drinks and heading into the theatre. Despite what Ari suspected, Hiei remained close to her, not Yukina. 

Finally, as Yukina and Kuwabara pulled ahead of them at the entrance to the movie room, Ari pulled Hiei to a stop and looked at him finally. “Why did you come Hiei?” She asked. Unlike before, her words weren’t anger induced. While it had definitely changed the aspect of the night from date to babysitting for her, she still had to admit there was a small glimmer of hope in her heart as to why he was there. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t there for Yukina…

Hiei looked over at her, feeling the resignation, the disappointment, the smallest bit of hope. All strange emotions for someone who had been as angry and pissed off as Maribella had been back at the restaurant. What was he supposed to say? All of Jin’s prepping for that night did not help Hiei in that moment. He could dress like a human man. He could eat without snapping the fork in half as Ari ignored him. He could come to this movie and try to pretend he was interested.  But to answer that question it all left him. Why had he come? 

As the silence drew on as Hiei seemed to try and come up with an answer, Maribella’s hope faded. It shouldn’t take him time to answer that simple question. At least not to Maribella’s expectations. “Oh Hiei, it isn’t that hard,” she finally chided. “I’m not going to bite your head off for coming to watch over Yukina. She is your sister after all.” 

Hiei eyed her. “How do you know that?” he asked, sidetracked from the question. 

"Kurama told me. And it’s kind of obvious really once you see the two of you next to each other. You have the same eyes, sort of,” Ari said, looking away. “Her eyes are kinder though.” 

Hiei stared at her, making a mental note to go have a practice bout with Kurama to pay him back for telling Ari about Yukina. “Is that why you think I really came tonight?” he asked. 

Maribella met his gaze. “Isn’t it?” 

Hiei’s lips turned into a line and he looked towards the entrance to the auditorium. He was on the verge of saying no, that he’d come to be her date that night when she gave a soft half-laugh. “Hiei it isn’t that big of a deal,” She said, even though he could feel the hope waver and then go out. “But I don’t appreciate having my date hi-jacked just so you can be close to Yukina. She deserves to know why you wanted to come on this date. I don’t want her getting the wrong idea about us. It’ll just complicate things.” 

“You are not to tell her,” He growled, again sidetracked by the idea of Yukina finding out he was her brother. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t want her to know. 

Her gaze turned resigned and sad as she gave him a half-hearted smile. “She deserves to know Hiei. But I won’t say anything that will reveal your big secret. After all… We are soulmates and soulmates should respect each other’s wishes,” She said before turning and walking into the theatre. 

Hiei cursed softly as she left him there. Why did it seem like she was always the one leaving him and having the last word? It irked him but at the same time… It was almost endearing that she could holder own in a verbal argument with him. Not many could. But she had it wrong. Yukina was happier not knowing that Hiei was her brother. She would never have to face the shame of having a felon as a brother. She could keep the happy, strong picture she’d made herself of her brother. She deserved that happiness. And Ari… She deserved happiness as well, which she wouldn’t get if they got involved further than soulmate-friends. 

He growled and turned away from the door, pacing a bit. Why was he here damn it? She deserved to have a nice date with some demon who made her happy, just like she’d said. But the idea of her on a date with anyone bugged him. Okay, more than bugged. It pissed him off. If she was going to date anyone it should be him, or no one at all! That thought had him stop, staring unseeingly at a movie poster. 

“Hiei, what have you gotten yourself into?” he growled at himself before turning and following Maribella into the movie. When he gained his seat, Ari was talking animatedly with Yukina, her emotions thoroughly masked by a sense of excitement for the movie to come. No more resignation, or disappointment, and still no hope. He’d killed that hope and it made him uncomfortable. What could he do to bring it back? 

“Oh Hiei,” Yukina said with a bright smile, “Ari was just telling me about a park near here. She suggested that we go after the movie is done. Will that be okay with you?”  
  
“Oh, no, Yukina, it’s fine, I was making the suggestion for you and Kuwabara,” Ari said quickly with a smile. “You two should go. Hiei and I’ll just go home after the movie. It won’t be too hard to catch a ride back to the temple.”  
  
Yukina’s eyes widened a bit and her cheeks lit up and she looked up at Kuwabara who was beaming, nodding his head. “Oh but Ari—“ Yukina began to protest. 

“I don’t mind going to the park,” Hiei said, gaining a variety of looks. Kuwabara’s excited beam had morphed into an uncomfortable grimace. Yukina was smiling as if his readiness to go to the park was a good thing and that maybe he and Ari had made up. Ari was giving him a scowl, her thoughts for once screaming at him. 

 _I wanted to give them time to themselves Hiei! We do not, will not go to the park with them, do you hear me?! No. NO!_ she ordered him silently. Hiei met Ari’s gaze, answering her thoughts with a simple cool smile. 

“That would be delightful,” Yukina gushed. “Ari you were just saying how beautiful it was there supposedly. It’d be wonderful if you got to go with us.” 

Ari sent a mental growl at Hiei which made his smile grow a bit as he settled back. “I don’t know Yukina,” She finally said, smiling back over at her. “We’ll see how I feel after the movie, all right? I’m still recovering, and get weak sometimes without warning.” 

“I could carry you if you do get weak.” Ari sent Hiei a glare at the playful nature of the comment. His smile, when he opted to reveal it to anyone apparently, was way too charming for his own good damn him!

Yukina of course took the offer as a good sign that they were getting perhaps a bit closer, not having seen Ari’s glare. “We won’t stay long,” Yukina promised. 

Ari, after glowering at Hiei again, sighed and offered her friend a smile, “All right, all right, I can see when I’m beat,” she said, raising her hands in defeat. It wasn’t long after this that the movie began, leaving them in the darkness with no reason to talk.

The date might have gone nice from there, with nothing getting in the way of a nice walk in the park. Kuwabara and Yukina might have gone on to have their first good night kiss, Ari and Hiei sitting awkwardly in the car as it occurred. Hiei and Ari might have gone on to argue over what it all meant. All of this _might_ have happened, if the movie hadn’t included a scene where the main heroine was captured in a building that was on fire. 

Ari managed to sit through half of the movie before this scene, and enjoy herself for the most part. But the moment the fire broke out, her heart leapt into her throat. Her pulse began to thread unevenly. A sweat broke out on her forehead as memories and movie HD circled around her. Finally, as a piece of the structure fell down next to the heroine, catching her pant leg on fire, Ari pushed herself up and fled the auditorium as discretely as she could. Once she was out of that room she bolted, running outside into the cool night air. Memories flooded her mind as she looked wildly around and took off towards the park she’d been talking about before. There was a lake there. If she could just make it to the lake, she’d be fine. 

_The smell of smoke lingered in her nose. Two figures stared at her with smug expressions. Her skin was sizzling, burning. Pain seared through her._

_STOP!_ she screamed mentally as she ran, tears pricking her eyes. The pain wouldn’t stop. Mental, physical; it all melted into the pain as she twisted her ankle. She skinned her palms as she caught herself and torn her dress. She found the lake and ran straight in as if she were really on fire and needed to put it out. She dove under, curling into a ball as water drenched her hair and her body. Safe. Water was safe. 

And then arms were around her waist and dragged her to the surface. Strong arms, which caused her body to thrum. Hiei. She didn’t even have to open her eyes to know that it was Hiei who was dragging her from the lake. She could feel the mental bubble he was pushing around her mind to ward off the panic, the pain. He was trying to keep her safe, and keep her from drowning herself. 

The ground was soaked beneath her as Hiei finally pulled her ashore, hair matted down around his face as he looked down at her. For once there was emotion on his face. Worry being chief of those emotions. She met his gaze, her make-up sliding down her face in black and blue streaks.   Her scars appeared, rippling over her skin as she finally let the barrier she’d build against him falter and fall. 

What she remembered, those brief flashes of pain and two people flared between the soulmates. He took it in, listening as her soul cried for comfort but her mental voice cried for vengeance. That wasn’t all that he received during the unrestricted melding of their minds. He also saw her life as she’d lived it so far—a child in the Makai, loving faithful parents who encouraged her to follow her dream of making a united Makai and human world possible, years of working with Koenma to do just that in Europe, the moments of fiery hell she’d lived through.

As he got a look at her, Maribella was receiving a similar kind of connection, seeing everything that Hiei had gone through—being abandoned as child, the bandits, the wolf hounds he’d talked about at dinner, finding his sister, getting the Jigan to watch over her, the tournament, the feeling of his arm dying after the Dragon had been summoned.

As the swarm of memories stopped, they found themselves staring at one another with a new understanding of one another. Hiei pulled Maribella into a hug. She clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder as she took comfort in the purr of their bond in her skin. They remained that way, her body pressed against his as they lay on the bank of the lake, his arms wrapped snuggly around her. After about fifteen minutes Hiei actually pulled back and helped her to her feet. Then, in silence, the two of them began to walk, not needing to speak for the moment. Maribella was still coming down from the fear; Hiei didn’t want to start another argument, and he wasn’t sure how what he’d seen would be taken. 

Eventually they got back to a dark path and Hiei picked her up. As soon as the last human signature left their little area, Hiei disappeared, carrying Ari back to the dojo. He didn’t, however, drop her off at her room. Instead, they arrived in a dark room. He set her down on a couch, ignoring the fact she was soaked, next to them and moved away, leaving her there to turn on the lights. When he did, she looked around, taking in what could only be one of the living areas of his. Despite his general non-human attitude, the room had been updated in some of the better styles, in Ari’s opinion. 

The walls had been done over with a dark wood that seemed to gleam with the low light from above at the same time as eat up the light in the corners. The couch was black, but not leather—some sort of synthetic she guessed, The table in front of her held a sword—no not just any sword, but the sword she’d gotten him that first day—on display as if it were a prized possession. A flat screen tv was on an entertainment center in front of the couch, but there seemed to be a limited amount of videos or utilities for the tv. Definitely no gaming systems that she could see. 

It had a masculine feel to the room, that was also very calming for her as he came back with a towel. It was then that she got a good look at him standing there; rich red shirt plastered to his upper body, detailing every single inch of muscles, his pants equally tight and revealing. Damn… 

She rose and accepted the towel, silently working it around her so she wasn’t dripping any more. _Thank you_ , she said softly through their connection. 

“Do not thank me,” Hiei said out loud, pulling the towel tight around her so she didn’t catch a chill. “Will you be okay now?” A mute nod. She raised her gaze to meet his, surprised to find that while a few months before she had been an inch taller than him, now they stood eye to eye. He was growing taller apparently. 

Hiei watched her, before taking the towel from her and began to ever so carefully—as if she were something fragile—began to wipe the make-up from her cheeks. She let him, knowing that her clothes and hair would be ruined by now. Who cared. The date had been a disaster. 

“It wasn’t a disaster,” Hiei told her, making her frown a bit. “It just had some issues. It was… It could have been worst for a first date. I’ll just have to try harder on the next one.” She pulled back from his cleaning then and started towards the door. 

“Don’t joke about that,” she told him. 

“I wasn’t joking.” 

She paused and looked back. He was following her to the door, towel still in hand. “Hiei—“  
  
“I wasn’t joking,” he repeated. “Maybe something good will happen next time.” 

“Hiei, I—“ Ari winced, hands running over their tattoos. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. You aren’t really interested in a relationship. I saw that. You don’t trust me, you won’t ever trust any woman completely.”  
  
“And you’ll never trust fire demons completely,” Hiei pointed out. “We both have things we have to deal with. We can’t always run though.” She stared at him and then turned, heading on towards her corner of the house. He was following her, she could feel it. 

“Hiei, please,” she said when they came to her door, turning to comfort the mini-stalker. Only she’d overestimated how far she had between herself and Hiei and as she turned she bumped right into him. His arm wrapped around her waist reflexively, holding her close this him to keep her from stumbling away. 

“I believe, if Jin is to be believed, that a goodnight kiss is in order for the end of the date,” Hiei said, not giving up it seemed. Her breath caught as she stared at him. And then, before she could even really form an argument as to why that was a very, very bad idea, his lips were on hers. The world melted, leaving just them as their lips met for the first time. She melted against him, the sensation of her lips pulsing with his nearness, the thrum of excitement. His arm grew more sure as he sensed the hope rekindled, and the fact that she greatly enjoyed the kiss even if after a few moments she tried to pull back. 

He let her go finally, licking his lips like a dog who had just tasted his favorite bone, and stepped back. “Well, we’ll discuss the date thing again later,” Hiei announced before turning and heading back towards his room. 

She stared after him, back leaning against the door. Oh boy, what a kiss for a man who had never kissed anyone before…


	19. Progress and Forewarning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Here is a new chapter with another coming up either later this evening or the next few days. The major project I was working done is now complete so I'll have way more time to write. I'll also be adding on some of my older stories here as well. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter and the stories to come.

The next few weeks found Hiei and Maribella going on one or two more dates with Yukina, who was still uncomfortable in the human world—and wanted to meddle a little bit more with the two of them. Yukina really wanted to make sure that her friend and Kuwabara’s friend were happy with each other. Soul mates did not come around for every demon. They were rare things that needed to be cherished and benefit both sides of a relationship. So, she made up excuses to have Maribella and Hiei to come with them. 

During these weeks, Maribella and Hiei grew closer, though they never once discussed the kiss they had shared on that night, nor the memories that had been shared on the bank of the lake. But they did thaw to one another and spent more and more time working out together. Maribella fought every day to gain access to her true powers, though now it was more to show Hiei just how strong she was and impress him than just being able to go home. In fact, her idea of home was changing as well. It was no longer Europe which called her heart to come back to it. For years Europe had been her home, Europe, and her friends there. Now, now it was here, or wherever Hiei had an assignment. Even knowing that they were not necessarily going to become anything more than extremely close friends, she didn’t want to leave. 

For Hiei, the weeks consisted of fighting through what he had learned about Maribella—the passionate woman he’d seen in her memories, the emotional trauma of being engulfed in flames and being robbed of her entire being since her memory had destroyed some parts of itself to save her. How could a woman survive that and still come out just as strong as before, even if her powers were gone? How could she still be willing to try it on with a fire demon soul mate who she half feared just as much as she admired him? He found himself pondering these kinds of questions continually during training sessions, times he had to himself, any time really. After all, how could he not? This woman was seeping her way into everything he did, and while a part of him rebelled against it, the rest of him found himself laughing softly at her antics during dinner, or filling with a sense of pride as she mastered something she deemed ‘beginner level’ which seemed far harder. 

He liked watching her complete her exercises. He liked waking up in the middle of the night and watching that ever peculiar and beautiful dance she did when she couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares. One night when she awoke from one, he didn’t let her go out alone. He followed her out to the bank of that lake in the backyard and shadowed her movements, no more than a few inches between them. It was a strange dance that they did, back and forth, stretching her power and his, while being keenly aware of each other. That night the lake rose in its own dance as her powers soared up. Neither of them noticed. They were too focused on the feel of their soulmate marks buzzing with the closeness, and the feeling of their minds melting together as they had the night on the lake, sharing back and forth what they knew and their powers. 

When the stretching came to an end, Hiei remained behind her, one hand going to rest ever so lightly on her hip, keeping her from walking away. “Don’t go inside,” he said, voice gruff in the sudden silent night. 

“Why?” She asked, not daring to turn around in case this was a dream. If she turned around in dreams, she always woke up. 

“Because I don’t want you to go,” Hiei said simply as he pulled her back against his chest. 

“Why not?” She teased softly, one hand going down to rest over his which had slid around her stomach, anchoring her there firmly. Her skin practically sizzled. 

“Imp,” Hiei accused as he guided her around to face him. Oh yes, she noted, he had definitely grown a little bit more because now she was looking up into his eyes rather than directly into them as she was used to. When had that happened? She didn’t get much time to ponder that because he was guiding her up into another kiss, claiming her lips with his in a very masculine, very dominating way. The young demoness practically melted under his onslaught, but that didn’t stop her from fighting back with her own lips for dominance. 

They made out there on the lakeshore, enjoying it far more than their first simple kiss in the corridor. This… This was uninhibited by shyness or embarrassment. They were there for a reason, and that reason was simple. They needed one another just as much as they needed air to breathe. 

From inside the house, a woman’s figure appeared, watching them from the shadows. Lerra didn’t even flinch as Touya came to stand next to her. “What are you doing Lerra? It isn’t like you to be a voyeur,” Touya asked as he watched the two demons outside. 

Lerra took a deep breathe and shrugged her shoulders a bit. “I am bored here Touya. No one is dying. I can’t take my revenge without a body,” she reminded him lightly. Touya was quiet for a time as he too watched the two on the lakebed. 

“Have you told her anything about yourself Lerra?” Touya finally asked. “About your revenge? About how you and I know one another? About why you are a ghost willing to protect her?” 

Lerra’s gaze slid from the couple and moved to Touya. They were calm as her hair swirled around her features, but her mouth was firmly in an unhappy line. “No. And why should I? They are not of her concern at the moment.” 

“No? Lerra, you were there when she was attacked and almost killed.”   “And she is alive now because I was stupid enough to offer the last of my strength to protect her instead of saving myself so I could get my revenge,” Lerra said, “She does not need to know that. I need no thanks for that.” 

Touya’s icy gaze thawed a bit as he watched his oldest friend. “Lerra… You know you only need to tell me the name of the man who betrayed you, and I would make sure he was killed in the brutalist way possible,” he reminded. 

“And deprive myself of the pleasure Touya? No. I am not ready for such an admission yet. I shall not give my revenge away to have you do it,” Lerra shook her head and returned her gaze to the two outside. “I am going to wander. They will be safe tonight. Anyone who interrupts them will get a heavy dose of three elements. Not a pleasurable experience I’m sure.” She faded away to go to wherever she kept herself most these days since she was a ghost. Touya stood there and slowly turned his gaze to Ari and Hiei. He slowly shrugged and turned away. It was not his place to betray Lerra’s trust in him to keep his mouth shut. Even if he disagreed with her. 

 

Outside, Maribella pulled away from Hiei and then slowly led him up towards her bedroom. They didn’t speak as she pulled him into her room and let the glass slide shut behind them. Their lips locked again, hungry and desperate for one another’s touch. She couldn’t have imagined a better way at spending her evening than this. He guided her to her bed, and soon they were having a very good make-out session on the bed. Hiei cradled her as if she were china. She held onto him like he was the only thing keeping her from falling into the ocean. 

The next morning found them resting against each other, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her. Both till wore their clothes, having stopped just shy of doing anything more than kissing the night before. While they were each willing to go further, they both mentally decided to hold off on pushing forward. They didn’t want to scare each other off. 

“Well, well, well…” the male voice purred in the air, booming in the small room. Hiei and Ari both sat bolt upright, reaching for weapons they didn’t have. Maribella knew that voice. It was him. “I go away for a few months and you find yourself a playmate who’s a fire demon? Tsk, tsk. What will I ever do with you girlie. Oh. I know.” Her body flew threw the glass windows and out onto the lawn. She rolled to her feet as soon as the energy that had carried her body stopped. pushing herself up, she fought to grab her powers and push at whatever had touched her. Hiei had followed her out, grabbing up the sword he’d left on the porch the night before. 

“You will never know peace Maribella! You will never know happiness again. I will come for you myself,” the voice boomed with a cackle before vanishing.


	20. The Past and the Plan

Lerra shifted out of restlessness as she watched the sky lighten as dawn approached. It had been a day since the mysterious voice had spoken of Maribella’s doomed future. The Spirit Detectives were taking extra cautions now. Ari had been pacing a lot, determining what was a threat and what had only been said to scare her. 

Lerra knew the truth. The demon who had attacked Maribella would not just say things to cause mental torture without backing it up in some form or another. She closed her eyes as the dawn light slide through her, no longer warming her skin as it had when she’d been alive. What a shame. Even as a shadow and ice demon, she had enjoyed the warming of her skin from the sun. IT had meant she was alive and ready to take on the new day. Now… She missed the sensation even more. 

She could feel the Spirit Detectives meeting, discussing, planning beneath where she hovered above the dining room. Yusuke was demanding action. Kuwabara wanted to protect his friend, but didn’t want to risk her either. Kurama was warning about practical and logical attacks. Hiei was silent but just as angry at the threat to the soulmate he was now accepting without any reserves. That was good. She was happy for Maribella and Hiei. A soulmate should be treasured. They should be held safe and protected above all. Her hand ghosted over her left shoulder where her own soulmate mark was. She’d known her soulmate once. It had been a grand thing but… He had been betrayed and killed, sent off to whatever punishment the great Yama had decided he deserved for his life. As much as Lerra had wanted to follow him, she had to have her revenge for his death. That had taken her almost 400 years to exact. A painstaking task that had required becoming stronger, and growing in her own regards. 

And after she’d gotten her revenge, she just couldn’t take her own life. Fear of what awaited her was what kept her from pulling the blade through her own flesh. She’d gone after demons who could kill her, all to have her fighters instinct win out. And now, she’d given her life for a water-air elemental demoness, and she still didn’t want to cross over. She would have her revenge, but to have that she needed a body which would give her a second lease on life. 

_You are running from death Lerra_ , a voice inside her warned.  _You are running away just like Ari did whens he found out that Hiei was her soulmate. Why? Yoritomo was not a bad man to be a soulmate to._

“And yet he is dead and I still live,” she said out loud, sighing as she rose into the air and then down to peer in through the living room window. She was struck by the similarity that Yusuke had to Yoritomo. It was impossible though. She knew that Yoritomo was dead, and his soul had been sent to Limbo. The files said so. His soul would not have ben reincarnated into a human body. Even a human as powerful as this Yusuke Urimeshi. It was impossible. 

They were starting to complain about not knowing anything again. Lerra looked at Ari who sat there, not offering anything to the meeting, who looked as if she were a million miles away trying hard to focus on something that just wouldn’t come in clearly. Had Lerra done the right thing in taking Ari’s memories of the attack when she’d saved the woman? It had not been easy, and had been the reason her powers had been too weak to save her own life.   
  
_You could save her now too. Tell them what is coming,_ that voice in the back of her mind told her. She knew that without preparation they would never survive. Without protection they would face the same fate she had saved Maribella from. But how could she bring herself to sacrifice herself again, sacrifice her own revenge for someone she hadn’t known until Maribella had freed her from her prison before facing the demon who had engulfed her in flames? 

They would’t survive. 

She’d never get a second chance at the demons who had betrayed her or the ones who had killed her. 

Maribella… This all revolved around her now. Lerra took a soft breathe and stepped through the wall that separated her from the plotting group. Kuwabara noticed her first because of his heightened awareness. He jumped to his feet and pointed at her as she shimmered into view for everyone. “Demon ghost!” 

Everyone but Touya, Jin, and Maribella rose, ready to do battle if they needed to. Touya’s eyes were filled with curiosity as he watched his childhood friend. “Lerra, is there something you wanted to share with the group?” He asked slowly. 

“You know her?” Yusuke demanded. 

“His name is Valek.” Everyone quieted as Lerra’s voice rang through the room. “He is an air elemental being, not a demon. He has three other elementals under his control, an earth, a fire, and a water elemental. There are also roughly 30 demons of lower class levels that follow each of the three captains. They are located on the outer edge of the Makai.” 

“How do you know this?” Maribella was the one to speak first. 

“Because I was a captive of his until your visit,” Lerra answered. “But that is another story for a different, peaceful time. Right now, all you need to know is what you will be facing. Because of what I am, I have some powers still and will help as I am able to, but… Without a body it will be limited.”

Maribella, well, everyone really, stared at the ghostly apparition. They had someone who knew how many and what they would be facing. How useful. It wasn’t long before the ‘story for a different time’ part was ignored and Lerra was welcomed to give whatever knowledge she had of the organization of Valek’s. As they worked out a plan, she settled her ghostly self down next to Touya, seeming to rest against his side quite happily without really being a physical burden to him. Touya relaxed as well, happy that he didn’t need to keep her a secret any more. Kurama obviously didn’t trust her still, and neither did Yusuke. Hiei seemed to tolerate her because Maribella was aware she was there before this little planning session. Kuwabara just seemed to be wary for the moment. Touya just wished that she would tell the full story. It wasn’t as if they would blame her for what she’d done. She’d probably be thanked graciously by all there for saving Maribella…

As the plan came together, Maribella went to the window and stared out. “I am going,” she finally said, turning to look at them. “I have to face this Valek, and this… what did you call her Lerra? The fire elemental.”   
  
“Rahina.”   
  
“I have to face this Rahina,” Maribella said, puffing up with determination. “I’ve been able to access my powers in limited bursts. If I can keep my powers in reserve until I face them, I can defeat them. And.. I must repay them for what they did to me.” 

“No, absolutely not!” Kuwabara said, shaking his head. “You still are weak sometimes Maribella.”   
  
“I agree with Kuwabara,” Hiei said, though his tone implied he couldn’t believe he was saying it. “You are very strong compared to when you first arrived Ari, but you have no regained your true powers yet. It would be suicide to face them by yourself.” 

“Then come with me and protect my back,” Ari said, turning to Hiei. “You are already going. Cover my back and I’ll cover yours. We fight together perfectly. By the time we get there, we’ll be seamless in our fighting skills.” 

Hiei watched her for a long moment. “You won’t let this go, will you?”   
  
“No.” Ari’s chin was set in that stubborn line it liked to take whenever she and Hiei argued. He was starting to find that quite attractive in her. He also knew that when that came up, he never won against her. 

“Fine. Let us all go,” Hiei said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll not let you go against them by yourself. You will have me there with you, or not go at all.” 

Ari smiled and came over to sit quite blatantly in his lap, leaning up to kiss him. “I’ll go with you,” She said when she pulled back. The others stared at them, taken back by such a blatant display between the two that had barely held hands in front of them. What happened next made some of them suck in their breathe in double surprise. Hiei smirked and rolled them both so he had pinned her down below him and stole her lips in a kiss. 

“And never you forget it,” he growled almost playfully when he pulled back. He couldn’t help it. She made him feel giddy whenever she was this close to him. He knew he should have more restraint but damn it he loved her and he wasn’t going to let her go in alone. The realization struck him hard as he looked down at her as she beamed up at him. Yes… he loved her. He loved her, and was selfish, and this was the reason that he had to protect her—so he could keep her next to him and not let anyone else take her from him. He’d fight all of Valek’s army himself if it meant keeping her safe.

“I shan't ever forget it,” she promised, the rest of the world fading away for the moment as she stared up into those ruby eyes she’d come to love looking into. She didn’t want to go without him any more. She trusted him not to burn her, just as he trusted her not to push too hard on their relationship. She was his protector from pain just as he was hers. She would never hurt him if she could help it. She had fallen in love with this ornery fire demon. She’d take whatever he was willing to get her relationship wise. She’d take it happily and cherish it.


	21. Unleashed Potential

That night, once everyone had gone to bed, and Lerra had disappeared to wherever she went most days, Hiei guided Ari back to his room. They spent the night together there in his room, not talking, or really doing much besides enjoying one another’s company. It was too easy to lose oneself in each other’s company. Neither of them spoke of the revelations they’d had earlier that afternoon. Their love simply was and even if they didn’t tell the other, they reasoned, it wouldn’t matter. 

So instead, they relaxed next to one another. Hiei cleaned the sword she’d gotten him. Ari rested against his side as she read a book she’d found on his shelves, which were surprisingly full of old texts she hadn’t read in ages. And that was how they ended the day before they were off to face Valek before he could decide to strike. 

The next morning they were the first ones ready to go. Hiei was wearing his characteristic black robe-cloak. Ari was in a pair of black pants and loose flowy maroon tank top which floated around her hips despite there being no breeze in the early morning. Koenma had come and gone, telling them about the portal and where it would land them and the rest of the Spirit Detectives who were going in as backup and distractions. Kurama, Kuwabara, Jin, Yusuke, and Touya would go and take care of the demons that followed Valek. Hiei, Ari and Lerra would be the driving force at Valek and the other three elementals. They would land just outside of the fortress they were to infiltrate with Lerra’s knowledge as guidance. All in all, it was a decent plan. 

The portal appeared on time, letting them jump into the Makai easily enough. She had to laugh at the tumbling insanity that was Kuwabara and Yusuke. It felt nice to laugh when she knew that in all likelihood, they were going to face a very tough battle ahead of them. She perhaps showed off just a little bit by jumping into the portal head first, flipping mid air to land gracefully on her feet beside Kuwabara. The young man looked at her and shook her his head as Hiei landed next to them as well. 

Before them lay a building of immense height. What they hadn’t planned on however was Valek knowing they were coming and set out a welcome party— a pack of fifty demons. It took them less than ten minutes to dispatch them though and soon they were running into the fortress, Lerra’s ghostly body guiding them through to a large fighting area. Ari skidded to a stop as before them stood four figures, as if waiting for them to join them. 

The most notable was the woman on fire. She had the smuggest smile out of the lot. Her body practically shimmered reds and golds, leaping with the fire that illuminated her body. On her right was the single man in the group. He stood at almost 6’4’’, beating the fire woman by at least 5 inches. He had a superior tilt to his head as if he were the gods greatest gift to womankind—hell to the world even. 

On his left stood a woman who looked serene and calm, her dress made of water that swam just as her hair did around her face in bright ringlets that glittered like a lake under a clear sky. On the far side, left of the fire elemental woman stood woman who looked simply bored, vines covering parts of her body so that her breasts were covered before a green silk skirt covered her from the hips down. 

They were an impressive sight, but Ari just took in the two in the middle. They were the ones who had tortured her. She didn’t need her memory to know that. All she cared about was that they pay for their attack on her. 

“So you finally arrived little pet,” the man said, making it obvious that he had been the voice in the air. After all who else could he be but Valek? He stepped forward and spread his arms out as if to welcome them. “What do you think of my castle? I’ve yet to name it, but let’s all be honest. You won’t live long enough to appreciate it anyway. None of you will.”   
  
“Do you honestly think that we are going to let you kill all of us?” Yusuke challenged. 

Valek ignored him and his grin turned vicious as he recognized Lerra’s shimmering form. “Ah, the shadow walker is here is she? And here I thought I was done with having to deal with you. What am I to do with you, Lerra? I kill you once and you come back to bite me for it? I thought all you wanted was death to join your whore of a soul mate?” 

Lerra’s form shimmered as her anger at the man rose. “His occupation has nothing to do with you,” she said as calmly as she could, which took most of her strength to accomplish. She was far more aware of what Yoritomo’s occupation of choice had been. It had been how they had met after all. 

“True, I suppose,” Valek conceded though his voice was still mocking. “You’ll join him soon enough now that the Spirit Detectives know of your existence though. I’m sure Koenma is quite eager to right the balance between the universe where you are concerned. Too bad you refused to bow to me, or you would have joined me as one of my queens.” 

Lerra snarled, “I would sooner make love to a snake,” she snarled unhappily. 

“That could have been arranged if you were so inclined,” Valek sneered, before he motioned towards Ari, “What do you think Rahina? Do you think she would enjoy another visit from your skills?”   
  
Rahina’s cackle was rough as the fire that formed her clothes leapt and her hair sizzled in delight. She came forward to lean against his side, “Mm, maaybe,” she drawled. “What about the rest of them?” 

“Talira, Loria. Take care of the others. Rahina and I shall take care of Maribella and her boy toy,” Valek chuckled. The water and earth elemental stepped forward quickly, jumping at the chance to actually fight instead of being just ornaments to Valek. 

Fights broke out between the group. Talira and Loria were not just ornaments. They could fight as well as control their individual elements to eat others advantage. They soon had Ari, Hiei and Lerra cut off from the others. Hiei didn’t wait for a ‘start’. He launched himself forward to lock in battle with Rahina as Ari began to form her powers around them. Water beat fire right? Wrong. Ari was struggling to control her magic and soon she was left to using her daggers. Something was still inhibiting her ability to use magic. Why? Why could she not access it.   
  
Valek watched all of this with amusement, lounging back against the wall as Rahina fought. He was a lazy man in all truth. Ambitious, but lazy. If he could get someone else to do the work for him, he would. Especially if it was fighting. Not that he lacked the power or skill to fight. 

A scream from the other fight rang out as Loria the earth elemental’s body was stabbed through the heart by an ice shard by Touya. While they had wanted to keep the elementals alive, it was more important to all involved that the Spirit Detectives stayed alive as well. Lerra saw her chance in that moment. She looked from where she was holding up a shadow barrier between Ari as she struggled to get her powers to the dead body. Even with the ice shard through the heart, she could… 

Ari locked in a tiny thread of her magic, attaching it to Rahina’s neck. The air started to go out of the fire demon’s lungs. She was so focused on her magic that she didn’t see Valek straighten and start for her. Rahina was having trouble breathing now, and struggling to keep her awareness as she fought Hiei who was becoming even more of a blur… 

Hiei saw Valek heading for Ari; saw the magic that denoted his magic swirling up, ready to attack Ari as Ari was attacking Rahina. Hiei didn’t even hesitate. He broke off his fight was Rahina and dove forward. The magic aimed at Ari shot through Hiei instead, stealing his capability to breathe, to move, everything. His body screamed for air and yet he couldn’t even twitch a muscle to bring in air. And then his own sword, now in Valek’s hand, the sword with the dragon that Ari had given him that day which he had enchanted and honed to as fine a blade as any demon made one, the one he had named Air Dragon, was being shoved through his chest and out his back.

He had a flashback then, as his body fell back with the sword inside his chest, of another time in the past. Yusuke had almost given his life in defense of Keiko against Suzaku, the Fourth Saint Beast. 

_Here’s what I don’t understand. Why would he bother saving her if he died in the process?_ He had asked Kurama, of Yusuke’s sacrifice. He hadn’t understood it, or Kurama’s response of _Trust me Hiei, there are reasons,_ until that moment. He understood it now. Even if he died here now, he’d know that Ari was alive and safe, and would be okay. He was almost glad he hadn’t told her that he loved her. Now she would never be burdened with that knowledge. His customary smirk appeared. Yes… She could be happy if she believed he never had fallen in love with her. 

Ari turned just in time to watch Hiei become impaled on the sword by Valek’s own hand. She screamed, at least she thought she did. Her ears buzzed, her body shuddered. No, no! She felt like she was moving through sludge to get to Valek, to wring his would be sorry neck. Her mind screamed, her body found one of the daggers as she flew for him. Only it wasn’t just the dagger that was flying at him. Whatever had been holding her powers back burst and so it was air and water as well that engulfed Valek’s body, starving him of the oxygen he so needed despite his elemental powers. Her dagger found his arm first, stabbing through the muscles there before she yanked it back and dug it into his neck, just shy of his voice box and not quite in his artery.

The crazed woman who attacked Valek was almost unrecognizable to her friends. Her skin had become translucent. Her hair growing and becoming a swirling storm cloud of lightning and rain as her eyes became all white except for the pin-pricks of a pupils. The black marks denoting her soulmate bond had grown as well to encompass not only her arms, but her whole body, drawing flames and spirals in the shimmering liquid. Fiery wings burst from her back—a side effect of her bond with Hiei. Fire soon joined the water and air that assaulted Valek. No, tortured. She du her dagger into every inch of him while keeping him just on the verge of life. 

“Enough!” 

Loria rose from where she’d lain, dead by Touya’s hand. Her voice was strong, cutting through Ari’s mind. Loria moved towards Ari, and pulled her away from Valek who was no more than a twitching body of bloody gashes. Ari fought her, trying to pull back to cut his head off.   
  
“Enough, Ari, enough,” Loria soothed, wrapping her up in arms that shook. This body was not strong enough to keep up much longer without healing. “Valek is dead, or close to it. Still, child.” Ari sagged against Loria, sensing the change in the woman. It was not the earth elemental who spoke, but someone else—Lerra. Whatever had broken inside her at Hiei’s death had left her far more powerful—powerful enough to sense Lerra underneath the earth elemental’s skin.   
  
Ari turned slowly from Valek and then went to Hiei’s side, kneeling next to him. Kurama was already there, easing the sword from his heart. Ari rested a shimmering hand on Hiei’s cheek, feeling the coolness where heat should have been. She didn’t let it stay, she fed the energy she now had into him. She reserved only enough for herself to survive herself.   
  
“I will not let Koenma have you,” she swore to Hiei, fighting the feel of his soul leaving. “I shall not let you go without me.” Her appearance slowly faded back to her normal one—all except markings vanished. Hiei twitched, and then slowly his eyes opened to peer up at her. 

“You won’t let me go?” He asked, voice hoarse , full of held back laughter. 

“Never,” she sobbed as she gathered him up and hugged him tightly. “Never without me.”   
  
“Good. Because I love you and I’m never going to leave you either,” he said simply, hugging her back… 

With the help of Lerra—now in the body of Loria— and the others, they gathered up those they had captured—Rahina and Talira— and left Valek to die. Before they left the fortress however, Jin and Ari turned to the fortress. Combining their powers, they demolished the fortress on top of Valek, entombing him in rubble. _Then_ they took the portal to Spirit World where they would be healed and receive their orders for Rahina and Talira, both of whom were to be imprisoned until they had been dealt with. 

Back at the rubble that had been Valek’s fortress, an old demon woman moved forward, eyeing the destroyed building. She used the staff she was carrying to nudge some dirt. “How long are you to play dead?” She asked the world. Slowly a bloody and dirty hand pushed its way out of the dirt… 

 

**_To Be Continued In:_ **

**_Trial By Spirit, Part 2 of the Soulmate Trials_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my duckies, do not fret. Everyone will be returning in the second part of the series. :D Ari, Hiei, Lerra/Loria, Yusuke, Kurama, and all the others mentioned so far. In the second part, watch as Lerra deals with her new body and at the same times fights a growing attraction with Yusuke Urameshi! Le Gasp! All that and more in Trial by Spirit!


End file.
